Love With No Regrets
by Kagami Kusanagi
Summary: He should have known it was a mistake when he first took a step and agreed to marry her. Worse, soon after that he fell in love with his best friend. Sasunaru, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Naruto Manga belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Warning: This fic contains Yaoi (boyxboy) angst, drama and swearing, also a little bit of OOCness since it's AU. (means Sasuke is not his evil self and a lot more gentle. XDD) And I have beta-read this fic myself.**

**Enjoy ~~**~

The room was filled with laughter and claps were heard as the crowd cheered, not in a very loud manner but cheered nonetheless. Glasses clanked together in celebration as soon as the announcement was made. Naruto was standing a little farther away from the main stage, his back was leaned by the wall, a wine glass in hand although he was not really drinking from it. A smile was plastered on his face as he was looking at the occupants on the stage happily talking and laughing together. Two families who were tying the knot together talking and hugging each other congratulating each other it was a real time for celebration.

He watched quietly at one male standing as quiet as ever at the corner of the stage, he was tall, dark hair and wore a business suit looking as handsome as ever. His pale face glowed uniquely when light fell on him, and gave him a graceful angelic look, though the features of his face were rough and hard proving that indeed he was a very handsome man, a small smile was on his face, just a hint of it that it was difficult to make out, but Naruto knew it was there. His black eyes though emotionless looked stunningly dark and beautiful as ever, as his one hand was shoved in his pants pocket, he was lost scanning the crowd as if looking for someone. Next to him stood a pink haired beautiful girl latched on his arm and talking to a dark haired woman next to her, animatedly sometimes laughing, sometimes giggling and sometimes strengthening her hold on the taller male's arm.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he smiled with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Same old Sasuke, without even caring that this was a special event centering solely around him he was still his same old broody self. What can you expect from such an arrogant bastard who really didn't know the first meaning of socialism. He was a loner, his best friend and yet world threw themselves at his feet. He was the last heir of the Uchiha corp, son of the richest man in Japan, Fugaku Uchiha who was the famous business man in Japan, head of the Uchiha family and a well respected citizen.

It was still a mystery how he and Sasuke became such good friends, because in front of him, Naruto was a normal guy, with normal income who lived with his 23 year old cousin who had her own bakery shop. Naruto also worked in that same bakery shop for one reason that he loved baking. Sasuke had always loved his baking, this was something Naruto found special in his skills. The Uchiha boy never liked eating sweets, unless they come from Naruto. He watched as his 23 year old friend talked to his older brother, another factor to be amused about.

How Sasuke and his older brother Itachi interacted together, standing side by side, not even looking at each other talking in secrecy, sometimes a glare appearing on Sasuke's face and Itachi's smirk widening, it was all so common to him because Naruto knew Sasuke and his family like the back of his hand. Sasuke told him everything, he considered him like a family, according to the dark haired male, Naruto was the only family who understood him better than his real one and Naruto was happy about it. He always liked how Sasuke saw someone special in him, he was glad they both always had each other's back.

He unconsciously sipped from his glass and glanced around the hall, at the crowd, he seemed so out of place among all these rich people and yet every time he looked back at Sasuke he felt like he was home. And so he was glad he came today no matter how annoyed he was at the fact that he'd be attending the bastard s engagement party, he had to come to support Sasuke. Nothing was more important than to feel happy for his friend.

His hand shoved under his pants pocket, and minutes later someone joined him. Naruto raised his blue eyes and looked to his side at his friend and one of Sasuke's business associates Suigetsu, the white haired boy smirked at him and nudged the shorter blonde with his shoulder.

"Why in such a sulking mood Naruto?"

The blonde shrugged and smiled. "Who said I am sulking, I am enjoying the party"

"Please you don't fool me, you look like you are about to fall asleep, believe me I feel the same way I mean come on not in a million years I thought that Sasuke would be getting married and here we are at his engagement party" he laughed and Naruto laughed with him.

"Come on it's not so bad, Sasuke looks happy"

Suigetsu looked up at the black haired boy and his smirk intensified. "Yeah he looks like he's having a ball" Naruto didn't miss the sarcastic tone in his voice. Suigetsu diverted his attention back to the blonde and narrowed his eyes. "I bet Karin is sulking in her room at this very moment"

Upon hearing his cousin s name Naruto barked out in laughter and shook his head. "She was screaming at me the whole day for no reason, but she was fine actually, she had a night shift at the bakery that's why she didn't come, otherwise she was ready to blow up the party and probably Sakura-chan's head" Naruto looked up at the pink haired girl now talking to her parents and smiled. She looked gorgeous up there, in a white dress hugging her body showing her every curve, her hair were tied in a bun and arms covered in white gloves.

"Heh...anyway, I'll make sure to make her life miserable after I see her next time" Naruto frowned and gave a small push to him.

"Leave her alone if you dear your life idiot"

"Haha, she would have killed me a long time ago, but guess what, I am alive and her life is miserable"

"No it's not she's fine. Wait why are we talking about my cousin again"

"Because I hate her" Suigetsu shrugged and gave a hard thump on his back. Naruto rolled his eyes, before pushing the older male off of him, Suigetsu laughed some more before he left, Naruto finally glad to be away from the white haired man's company sighed and started drinking from his glass again. Before he knew what was happening he was crushed in a bare hug and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Naruto...oh gosh I have been trying to get to you the whole night" Naruto realized it was Sakura who was hugging him. A smile escaped on his lips and wrapped his arms around the shorter girl almost pulling her feet up from the ground in excitement.

"Sakura-chan!" the pink haired girl laughed happily and tightened her hold around his neck. "You look so beautiful tonight, too bad you are not mine" she pulled away and patted on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare give me that look Naruto..." he laughed and shook his head.

"Nah just kidding, but seriously anyone would love to get their hands on you" She giggled and nodded.

"Thanks...oh Naruto I cannot explain my happiness to you, first I am really happy that you came, second I am seriously living a dream right now, could this night be anymore wonderful" she took his tan hands in her white one s and blushed prettily. "I have no words to tell you how happy I am"

"You don't have to Sakura-chan, it's written all over your face" she giggled and ruffled his already messy blonde hair. Then she came next to him and looked up at the stage at her he fianc who was now talking to his mother.

"Sasuke-kun looks so handsome, I mean he was talking so nicely and for the first time he smiled at me, who knew our families would be one to bring us together ne, at first I was so afraid that he's going to refuse, but when I heard that he actually agreed to marry me, I was literally on cloud nine" Naruto looked at her and couldn't help but smile more. He was happy for Sakura, more than that he was happy for Sasuke, Naruto had promised him that he would support him on his decision and this is what he was doing. He was being a good friend.

Soon after their talk finished some of the girls gathered them around and started talking with Sakura, Naruto was pushed roughly aside by one girl and resisted and urge to scream at her, but knew that he would dig his own grave up by doing that so he gently got himself out of the crowd, seeing Sakura was now busy talking with them he walked away from there, without another word. Suddenly his phone started to vibrate and he found an empty chair and quickly took it before anyone else would snatch that away from him.

Taking out his phone he pressed it against his ear. "Hey cousin"

He heard his cousin's scream from the other end that caused him to push the phone away from his ear, closing his one eye he gently brought the phone near his ear again and whispered. "Hey slow down, I am at a party...I am fine Karin-chan you worry too much...yes, I'll be out in 30 minutes, I still haven't even talked to Sasuke...yeah he's too busy with everyone else" Naruto became silent for a second, while Karin was saying something from the other end slowly a smile formed on his face and he shook his head.

"I am fine really...don't worry about me Karin-chan" with that he bid her a small good bye and hang up the phone. As he looked around the crowd and pouted, he was feeling so fucking bored and no one was here to cheer him up, not that he would admit it out loud that he needed anyone to cheer him up, but still what's the point of throwing a party when you celebrate it like bunch of old people. He feels like throwing up at these stuck rich people. What was worse, was that they were all looking at him as if he was from an outer space like he was some sort of an alien, to hell with these idiots, one day Naruto will give them a piece of his mind, no one looks down upon him like this.

Checking his watch he realized there is no point in staying here out so late, Karin was already getting worried, and Sasuke looked like he'll be busy whole night, making a promise to himself that he would call the bastard tomorrow Naruto stood up from his chair and headed towards the exit door. It's better if he leave now, save all these stuck up nobles trouble from having to look at him like he was some sort of crazy creature stepping on their golden ground. Idiots, Naruto didn't care what they think anyway, he was not brain damaged like they were. He wondered how Sasuke got to be one of them; he was not at all like these jerks.

With that he walked out into the luscious garden, hoping he'd get a cab, although it seemed like he's gonna have to walk home since it was late and there were no cabs near the Uchiha residence. He started to walk through the garden. He was only halfway out of the mansion that he didn't even realize someone was behind him.

"Naruto"

He came to an abrupt stop without a second thought when he heard a smooth voice called his name. Without a word he turned around and was met with a pair of black orbs looking into his blue one's quietly, seriously, carefully. Naruto was quiet for a second before a grin broke out on his face and eyes almost slit close at the happiness he felt upon seeing the black haired man standing in front of him.

Sasuke Uchiha smiled back as he walked slowly up to the shorter boy hands in pockets as he arched his eyebrow. "Leaving already?"

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked at him before frowning and punching him on his shoulder softly. "You idiot, I have been dying in the crowd all alone, what the hell were you doing up on the stage, you looked like a statue from Greek myth standing there like an idiot"

Sasuke looked down for a second as a soft laugh escaped his lips and shrugged. "Father told me to stay there, he wanted me to answer some question, I am not sure what some of the questions meant" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Your father is really taking this marriage like he's the one getting married" Sasuke laughed a little more and Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke truly was amazing when he was around him, so open and carefree, he wondered why he hid his true self from the rest of the world, starting with that laugh. He had a wonderful laugh, Naruto wouldn't admit this openly but that smile would always melt him down to his very core.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the sky. "Look Karin-chan is getting worried, I really have to go"

"Why she thinks her innocent little brother is going to get lost in the middle of the streets..." Naruto pushed him a little with his shoulder and groaned.

"Don't you dare show me that rape face bastard, I'll wipe that smirk off of your face in a second" the blonde snapped at him and Sasuke's smug look was immediately replaced by an innocent look.

"Naru-chan, you scared of me?" Naruto groaned and turned away from him crossing his arms on his chest.

"Bastard, Teme, Baka, Duck-butt..." Sasuke laughed and walked past him who was still busy cursing, and took out the car keys from his pockets.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Before Naruto knew it he was being dragged by his friend towards Sasuke's car. Naruto looked up at him and his eyes widened.

"What...wait, wait" Naruto stopped, causing Sasuke to stop as well. The raven haired man turned and glared at him.

"What now?"

"You have a party going on in there idiot, you can't come with me"

"The party I have no interest in...now come on" Naruto blinked at him twice but followed him wordlessly after few seconds. As they headed for his car Naruto quickly entered inside in the front seat and a second later Sasuke joined him on the driver's seat. Naruto looked at him and pouted.

"You have no interest in...looks like you are running away"

"And you are right, I need a time out I am already a lot tired than I thought I'd be" Sasuke started the car and they drove out of the Uchiha state at high speed. "Not to mention my mother wants Sakura to spend a night here at the mansion, I swear I can't take all this anymore" Naruto smirked.

"Sounds like you are not happy with this arrangement"

"I am not happy with all these ceremonies, these woman are going to eat me alive before I am even married to Sakura...plus her mother is asking questions like she's some sort of a mafia spy, like I am going to abduct her daughter or something, honestly this whole drama is not me Naruto I am tired" Naruto didn't say anything and listened to his friend, he understood where Sasuke was coming from. While he knew that Sasuke was fine with the idea of a marriage, these useless parties and gatherings will definitely tire him out. He was already pissed that this marriage was on the basis of saving their business companies, but Sasuke was the youngest among the family, his opinions never mattered to anyone. Sasuke already felt so left out especially around his brother, Naruto knew how Sasuke felt and how different he was from the rest.

"It's alright Sasuke...once this is all over you can relax, you know you can go back to your work again, work makes you feel better right, just bear with it a little longer and if it's too much you can always come to me, I am going to annoy the hell out of you then" Sasuke smiled and watched him from the corner of his eye.

"Usuratonkachi"

Naruto scoffed at the insult but decided to ignore it this one time. He started to look forward for a while, silence hung around them before Naruto looked back at him again. "Hey I have an idea..." Sasuke nodded indicating that he was listening.

"Come with us tomorrow we are all going at Kiba's place, his sister's out for a week, so we are going there just to spend some time"

Sasuke looked at him and arched his eyebrow. "You mean like everyone's going to be there"

"I know you don't like to hang out with my friends but come on, it will help you cool off from the stress, besides our party is going to be much more fun. Everyone will be there, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, even we forced Neji to come, I called Suigetsu as well, Karin-chan will be there and Ino and TenTen too" Sasuke smiled at him, while Naruto kept talking happily trying to cheer his friend's mood up a little.

After few more minutes the car stopped in front of the Uzumaki Residence and Sasuke looked at him. "Fine I'll pick you up at nine?" Naruto nodded quickly.

"Sounds like a plan, you'll not regret it I promise" Naruto thumped on his back and smiled happily. Sasuke gave a slight nod and Naruto waved at him. "Gotta go now..." as he got out of the car, he ducked down to insert his head through the window and looked at him. Sasuke looked back as their eyes met for a split second.

"You can come in if you want" Sasuke looked at his watch and shook his head.

"Father will notice my disappearance, I have to go" Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Kay, see ya tomorrow" with that Naruto ran inside his house leaving the Uchiha alone in his car, Sasuke watched the blonde as he entered through the doors of his house, with a soft smile forming on his face he drove away from the lane leaving behind the Uzumaki Residence.

Naruto entered inside, and loosened up his tie throwing it somewhere on a chair. "I am home" he called out and headed into the kitchen, as he grabbed the bottle of water and started drinking from it. Footsteps were heard as someone came running towards where he was and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen's door. Naruto turned and found his red haired cousin watching him with concerned written all over her face. Naruto smiled broadly at her.

"Hey..."

"Naruto" a sigh escaped the older woman s lips and she settled her glasses. She slowly walked towards him and smiled softly. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah I am fine" he replied cheerfully.

"Really cause you don't look okay to me...did you tell him?" she asked with worry etched in her voice. Naruto shrugged and knitted his eyebrows, the smile still there.

"There was nothing to tell him there, he looked happy...he was fine" Karin worried her lower lip biting on it and moved a little more closer to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked down from her and placed the bottle near the kitchen counter. His shoulders slumped and a sigh escaped his lips. "I...lost him"

Karin didn't know what to do, as she watched the sad expression on her cousins face. Without a word she took him in a hug and patted on his blonde head, Naruto hid his face under her shoulder, and hugged her back.

"It's alright...I am here for you Blondie, don't worry" with that Karin tightened her hold around his shoulders and smiled softly trying her best to make her little brother feel better. She knew he was hurt and he needed all the comfort he could ask for, Karin was there for him, and there was no doubt.

Sasuke pulled over near the mansion and got out of his car, looking up some of the guests were already leaving, he was glad they were going he had no more energy to deal with people anymore. He slammed the car door shut and started heading for the main gate when he saw someone was standing right in front of him. He arched his eyebrow as he walked a little further only to realize it was Itachi.

The older Uchiha watched as his brother made his way towards him and stopped a few steps away from him. Itachi smirked. "You are lucky that father is still busy that he didn't notice your absence"

"It doesn't matter if he notices anything"

"Of course it does, it's your night to celebrate little brother"

"Whatever" with that he started to walk again, but before he could pass his brother, Itachi's voice stopped him.

"How's Naruto-kun?" Sasuke turned around and frowned.

"Fine"

"Are you sure" the Uchiha shrugged and shoved his hand in his pockets.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Sasuke studied his face for a second, but Itachi replaced his serious expression with a soft smile.

"Just curious...it's good then" Sasuke didn't reply. Itachi walked towards him and looked straight into his eyes.

"I know you only said yes because father was the one who suggested the idea of this marriage, I just hope you don't come to regret your decisions little brother" Sasuke glared at him and resisted and urge to clench his fist to his side.

"Keep your doubts to yourself Itachi, I know what I am doing"

"Do you...? You have yet of need to open your eyes and see what goes around you little brother...things you can't see clearly, things that are within your grasp yet you refuse to hold them...you refuse to see your true self" Sasuke turned away from him and started walking away. Sasuke always hated Itachi when he would talk to him in metaphor, one of Itachi's habits to piss him off and he showed his distaste with a scowl on his face.

"I am not a kid anymore Itachi, stop treating me like one" with that he was gone leaving his brother alone. His fist finally clenched to his side and he gritted his teeth. To hell with him, Itachi always doubted him in everything, and even though he still didn't quite understand what he meant right now, somehow he was afraid that Itachi was right he has always been right about everything. As if he ever regretted any of his decisions before he knew well what he was doing, he didn't need anyone to open his eyes.

With that thought the Uchiha walked back inside and was met with his pink haired fiance who ran up to him and hugged him quickly. A smile came onto his face as they shared a small kiss before she dragged him away into the crowd.

"Oh yeah let s get this party started" Naruto yelped when a heavy body pounced on him like a cannon ball and he was on the ground, under his friend's weight. A laugh escaped the blonde's lips as he started to push the brunette off of him because he was having trouble breathing.

"Hey dog breath watch it" A kick was enough to move Kiba Inuzuka back to his side as Naruto glared at him heatedly.

"It's about time you came and..." the brunette looked up at the dark haired male, who was looking down at them with a tired look. Kiba stood up at once and a smirk played at the corner of his lips. "Well look whose here, lover boy has joined us today" Kiba grabbed Sasuke around his shoulder and brought him closer; Sasuke threw a glare at him.

"Don't touch me so familiarly"

"Yeah yeah, you brought your stinking attitude with you huh?" Naruto stood up as well from the ground and rubbed off the dust from his clothes.

"I convinced him to come with us and he agreed" the blonde scratched the back of his head.

"And now I am regretting every minute of it" Sasuke pushed Kiba away from him and looked around the house filled with other people.

"Ah it's Naruto" Chouji and Shikamaru walked up to them, Shikamaru looked like he just got up from a nap, waved with his hand and settled his gaze on Sasuke for a split second ready to ask why he was here but realized it was too troublesome.

"Hey guys, I brought Sasuke with me he wanted some time away from all the..."

"Its fine, Mr. Emo can join us as long as he doesn t spoil all the fun" Kiba interjected waving his hand carelessly.

"I wouldn't dream of it" the Uchiha murmured mostly to himself.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun, the youth who stole the love of my life and now stands here before me..." Sasuke glared at the black haired boy who approached him with eyes sparkling like crazy. Lee showed him thumbs up and nodded. "Nevertheless you are still very much admirable"

"Hehe...come let s just get you somewhere to sit so you won't be bothered by them" Naruto laughed nervously as he grabbed his arm and took him away towards the couch, Neji was already sitting there alone, looking like he was regretting his decision by coming here. But when he saw the two boys joining him he straightened up and threw a smirk at Sasuke.

"Fancy seeing you here Uchiha" Sasuke glanced at him and shrugged.

"I can say the same about you"

"Yeah TenTen wanted me to join her here tonight..."

"Sasukeeeeeee-kuuuuuun" Before Sasuke had time to turn around and see who it was, two girls latched onto the side of his arms and giggled. Sasuke groaned and glared at Naruto.

"You got me into this" the Uchiha spat. Naruto laughed and held up his hands in defense watching as his cousin and a blonde girl started their usual flirting with him.

"Sorry, but look on the bright side you found someone to occupy your time with" Naruto laughed and skidded away before Sasuke could grab him and beat him up like crazy.

"Looking so good aren't ya Sasuke-kun, like always" Ino beamed at his face, Sasuke sighed dejectedly and groaned when Karin purred near his ear.

"And you smell nice...how about we get some drinks and get ourselves drunk"

"No, and get off of me" he ordered monotonously yet deadly. The girls giggled and threw him down on the couch before sitting on either side of him. Ino once again snaked her hand around his arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Where is that bimbo forehead of yours anyway, I bet she is drowning herself in the pool of money eh?" Sasuke glared at her and pushed his arm out of her grasp.

"Don't talk about her like that" both girls giggled after hearing that from him and Karin started playing with the lock of his hair.

"Ah possessive aren't we, looks like Sakura was able to pull you towards her after all...ah lucky girl" Karin laughed.

"Yeah right she's still not married yet, the war has not ended by the end of tonight, Sasuke-kun will be mine" Ino smiled sweetly, Sasuke resisted an urge to punch her on her giggling face, but he was an Uchiha and he don t punch girls no matter how annoying they are. Although he felt like murdering someone and the girls were making it worse.

"Well lets go get some drink first...we'll join you shortly Sasuke-kun, you just settle yourself here" Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at Neji who was reading a magazine, but he was sure that the Hyuuga heir was smirking while looking at him in such a miserable position.

With that both Ino and Karin got off from the couch and headed towards where the boys were, lost in the game of Ninuki-renju (a Japanese board game), so far Kiba was rolling on the floor because he was losing, on another corner Shikamaru and Ten Ten were playing Shogi and Shikamaru smirked when he won another round. Naruto looked up at the approaching girls and walked towards them.

"What's up?"

"Ah he's fine, we kind of annoyed the hell out of him but it was all fine" Ino replied.

Naruto sighed and smiled. "Thanks, I just know he's kinda pissed but I had no choice but to bring him here, he looked like he needed a time to get his mind off of all things going on around his place"

"And you thought he'd feel good by coming here?" Karin raised her eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Well yeah, I mean at least it's not like he's there with his father listening to everything he says" Ino shrugged.

"Yeah may be" the blonde girl looked towards Shikamaru and smiled. "Oh yeah I have to go beat Shikamaru in Shogi and wipe the smirk from his face" she ran away from there towards the lazy male leaving Karin who waved at Naruto and went to get herself a drink. The blonde looked up at Sasuke who was now chatting with Neji, by the looks of it they were probably discussing business. It was fine, Sasuke loved talking about work so he was glad Neji was there for him, Naruto turned around towards his friends and laughed when he saw Kiba losing another round and now beating the crap out of Chouji for some unknown reason.

Hours passed, Naruto and the group were all lying on the ground mostly drunk, Sasuke was now talking with others as well. With Shikamaru and TenTen, who mostly asked him about how Sakura was doing since she was good friends with her. Neji had left a long time ago saying that he had work tomorrow, he didn't want to be held back. Naruto raised his head up and found Sasuke was sitting alone now drinking from his cup, he was a little drunk so it took him a little time to get up on his feet. But as he did he stumbled up towards his friend.

Sasuke watched his blonde friend coming over to him but before Naruto could crash on the couch next to him he stumbled down on the floor. Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed the bear mug on the table, Naruto stopped in front of him on his knees and smiled widely.

"That fall will definitely leave a scar on my knee" he hic-cupped and Sasuke frowned. Without a word he smacked the blonde hard on his head and Naruto moaned in pain as he glared up. "Teme, I am gonna kill you" he screamed.

Sasuke grabbed his collar and steadied him in a still position. "You are drunk, dobe"

"Ya think?" he groaned. Sasuke smiled and left his collar, Naruto's head suddenly hit Sasuke knee, he groaned from the pain before gently placing his head down on Sasuke's legs, and closed his eyes. Sasuke looked down at him and one hand came up to his shoulder.

"You really are drunk...which means I am gonna have to take you and Karin home"

"Yeah it'll be good if you do that" he replied in a soft voice. Naruto opened his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, settling his head more into his lap. Sasuke was taken aback at such action but reminded himself that the blonde was drunk.

The silence hung around them, when suddenly Naruto looked up; settling his arms on Sasuke's legs now, his eyes slowly closing, but he forced them open. "Hey Sasuke..?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?" The raven nodded and settled into a more comfortable position as Naruto sighed and looked down.

"Okay...umm you know, I was wondering about your marriage" Sasuke tilted his head to the side. Naruto looked at him and Sasuke nodded urging him to say more. "I am happy for you, really I am...but you know I was just thinking that... do you really like Sakura-chan now?" As Naruto said this he was looking straight into the raven's eyes. Sasuke stared back without a word, and their eyes locked together for a complete whole minute, before Sasuke broke the contact and looked away.

"I... don't know?" he replied. He looked up and from a distance he could see Karin was in the middle of chocking a drunken Suigetsu to death. But then he looked back into his eyes again. "No I don't, at least not yet" he replied firmly and honestly. And as he said this he didn't miss the look of relief that filled Naruto's eyes. But then his eyes saddened once again and Sasuke tried to search that lost spark in those blue eyes again.

"I see...umm, well that's good, cause when you told me about it I was a little upset..."

"Naruto you are drunk you should sit..." Sasuke made an attempt to grab Naruto, but Naruto took his hands and held them in a soft grip.

"No hear me out Sasuke, I wanna say this" Sasuke became quiet again and for some reason his heart beat increased. Naruto looked at him and smiled sadly. "I was upset because I realized now you'll be giving more time to her instead of me, I mean she's going to be your wife right and you are suppose to share everything with the one you are married with, I feel like I am going to be a hindrance between you two...like I shouldn't be here anymore" Naruto looked away and closed his eyes. Sasuke's heart beat rose to its full extent that he could hear it out and loud. His breath was caught at seeing him in such a broken state. His hands around the tan ones became firm in a grip and eyes narrowed in slits.

"Naruto..." the blonde didn't move, so Sasuke removed his one hand from the grip and grabbed the blonde's chin bringing his face up, Naruto's eyes were still closed, and tears were streaming down his cheeks now. "Naruto, open your eyes" He did as he was told and looked into his onyx eyes. "Since when have you started feeling like that, idiot" his voice was soft, Naruto pouted and tried to look away but Sasuke s other hand shot out and grabbed the side of his face, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw such a determined look in his eyes. "Look at me"

"Sas..."

"I don't care what happens to me from here on out, because this changes nothing. You and I, we are still together as one"

"But I was..."

"Are you not listening to me, I said no matter what you will still be my first in everything, you will always be my best friend, and everything else that comes with this bond we share" Tears formed more in Naruto's eyes, as he smiled properly now and looked down from him, Sasuke left his face, and Naruto placed his head back on Sasuke's laps.

"Ah I understand, I ...completely understand Sasuke...thank you" Sasuke smiled as his fingers started to comb his blonde hair softly, feeling the smooth texture running along his long fingers. "Thank you...thank you" Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked down at him and his heart swayed with a strange feeling at the sight of him looking like he has lost everything.

But why? Why was Naruto feeling like that, why did he even question their friendship, what was happening to him. Sasuke's heart started to beat more fast, faster than before now, why was he feeling like that? His hands stopped combing his hair, as Itachi's words started coming back to him. Looking down at Naruto, what was this feeling in his heart, why did he feel so...so attracted to him, like he wanted to just...

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes for a second. "Naruto..." his voice came out as a whisper and desire to touch the blonde in some way, in anyway grew.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair and brought his head up. Naruto jerked up and gasped when he was pulled up all of a sudden, and a pair of lips claimed his in a soft kiss. Eyes widened and his hands fell to his sides when he felt Sasuke's lips pressing on his softly, gently, firmly. And now they were slowly moving on his soft ones ever so slowly, Sasuke's hands reached at the back of his head and pressed him closer, as his mouth opened and he kissed more. Naruto was still shocked at such contact...wait Sasuke was kissing him, he was kissing him.

Before he could do anything else he brought his hands up to his chest and gently pushed him away from him. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into his teary pools of blue. His own eyes were filled with so much desire, so much emotions. Emotions he never before saw in his eyes and there was something else, Naruto knew that look in his eyes, it's the same look he gives him when he's sure that Sasuke is not aware.

"Sasuke?" his voice came out in a whisper and he blinked at him innocently. Sasuke's hands reached into his hair and he started running his fingers down his neck, his eyebrow knitted in a sad frown and cheeks tinted red. Naruto's eyes widened all of a sudden and more tears tracked down from his face when he saw that look in Sasuke's eyes.

"NO...this can't be you...Sasuke you can't, it's...it's too late"

"I know"

"But why Sasuke...why now." The raven shook his head and looked at him again.

"Don't think...just kiss me" Naruto's heart started to thump against his chest and before he knew it, his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss again. Naruto gasped but before he could say a word of protest his arms automatically wrapped around his shoulder and he was returning the kiss back. He couldn't control it, this feeling and the moment he always dreamed about, it was all happening.

Without caring what was going on around them, Sasuke brought him up to his lap and deepened the kiss more. As their mouths opened and danced rhythmically, losing themselves in each other s embrace as moans escaped their lips. Naruto tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth when Sasuke bit down on his lower lip, their mouths moved more desperately more smoothly now, tears rolled down Naruto's eyes. This was not happening. Another moan escaped his lips when Sasuke's tongue moved into his mouth, his hands came down to his face, holding him in place, while Naruto ran his across his chest and moaned loudly, not caring that they were not alone here they lost themselves.

Sasuke at this moment felt nothing but to hold his blonde... his Naruto tight, to disappear with him, he wanted to run away with him, Sasuke was angry at himself, at Naruto, he was angry at Itachi for doing this to him. He was angry and he was sad, he was too late and yet he wanted Naruto, with him in this life. And all the other lives they'll have. His heart ached for the blonde, ached with love.

Naruto tasted so sweet, he tasted of alcohol and his desire to touch him increased, he wanted Naruto, he needed him badly. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to go back to his old life. No, he wanted to start a new life, a life with Naruto, where only he and his blonde would exist.

His other hand came down as he grabbed is ass and bought him closer to his body that their chests met. Naruto felt Sasuke's other hand moved under his shirt, and started touching the smooth skin of his back now as he moaned into his mouth, their mouths not parting, not ready to stop, they asked for more and they wanted to feel more of each other. No this was not happening, why is Sasuke kissing him now after all this time, after all the years of loving him like that, why has he come to him now. Naruto's mind started to buzz, he was too drunk to stop himself but he had to for Sasuke's sake, Sasuke had a life out there, he cannot take that away from him.

Before they could lose themselves more, with much more force Naruto pulled away from him, Sasuke was at first a little shocked but then groaned at the lack of contact, he tried to kiss him again but Naruto held him back in one place.

"No stop...Sasuke" Naruto looked down at him and stood up from his lap. He rubbed his eyes to prevent his vision from getting blurry but more tears came out as he shook his head. "I ...we can't...this is wrong and this is unfair to you" Sasuke felt like he just lost his voice as Naruto stepped back from him and raised his hands up to wrap around him and cried.

"I am sorry it's too late for you and me, go back to your life, I made a mistake I shouldn't have brought you here, I really shouldn't have I just..." he looked away from him, not being able to look into those obsidian eyes filled with so much hurt, anger, regret. No Naruto can't see him like that, it was all just too painful. He stepped away a little more and without a word ran away from there leaving the Uchiha all alone on the couch.

Naruto ran back towards his friends, most of them were still drunk, some and some were just talking, Karin saw her cousin and left Suigetsu out of her death grip. The white haired boy fainted on the ground after receiving such a violent beating from her. She walked up to him and frowned.

"Oi you drunk Blondie?" she smacked her knuckles against his head and Naruto forced a smile.

"Lets get out of here Karin-chan I am really tired" She arched her eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I am just tired...lets go" with that he turned away on his heels and ran outside the house without even looking back. Karin was confused at first and looked towards the couch where she assumed she'd find Sasuke, but the raven was not there anymore. Her frown intensified as she realized something was definitely wrong and without another word she went after Naruto to catch him.

Naruto was drunk he would definitely forget everything tomorrow, for this he was glad. From a distance Sasuke was standing next his car, hidden under the shadows as he watched both Naruto and Karin walking away from there, his eyes narrowed and as they exited the lane a groan escaped his lips and he kicked the side of his car out of frustration, before he buried his head under his arms, supporting his weight against the vehicle.

What have I done...Naruto?

**Hello everyone, this is my first Sasunaru fanfic, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll update the next one in about 3 to 4 days. Until then let me know what you think about this one. You can give me constructive criticism on my grammar that would help me a lot.**

**Also tell me how you like the plot, it came to me last night and I have been writing like mad since this morning. Another thing, this fic is not going to be a 'lets bash sakura-fic' so don't worry everyone I am not the type to bash on someone. I like Sakura, I just think she can't be with Sasuke at the moment, the guy is totally 'screwed up' in the manga. And if I get feedback it will give me more confident to write more and I will be very thankful ^_^**

**Spread the Sasunaru/Narusasu love people.**

**Arigatou Guzaimasu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Thank you for the reviews, fav and follow. I was so happy when I saw them I was not expecting any at all, but you guys are so nice hehe. Here's the second chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Kishimoto Masashi is the real owner of the Naruto manga.**

**If you don't like boyxboy love then please don't read it has mature content. ^_^"**

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom after a morning shower and entered into his room, rubbing his hair with a white towel, he walked towards his bed and dropped the towel that was tied around his waist on the couch, he looked at the wall clock and realized it was 5:30 in the morning. It was still too early, but unfortunately he couldn't sleep whole night, the events from last night kept haunting his memories and he was awake in his bed thinking about a certain blonde boy. Sasuke was so angry at himself, just what the hell was he thinking when he grabbed him and kissed him like his life depended on it.

Last night when he came back he found Sakura and his mother sitting in their living room talking to each other, before they could see him however Sasuke managed to escape from them and headed straight towards his room, he tried to forget everything that had happened to him few hours ago and yet Naruto's face kept flashing in front of his eyes, he felt so frustrated and resisted an urge to break something, without thinking anything he decided to sleep that was until he started dreaming about the blonde. And that's when he woke up and realized his sleep was ruined for the rest of the night.

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared down at his hands and closed his eyes. Come on dobe get out, get out of my head you idiot. His hair were sticking to his forehead since they were still wet from the shower, Sasuke had realized he really needed a cold shower when he woke up in such a mess from a wet dream involving his blonde friend. It never happened to him before, why his urge to feel the blonde against his body was so strong all of a sudden, Naruto was his friend nothing more, nothing less. Then why did he kiss him last night, why did he feel so drawn to him?

He remembered how sweet Naruto tasted in his mouth, he tasted like alcohol but there was something else, he tasted like mint and chocolate, closing his eyes Sasuke realized it made sense, Naruto loved baking and it was only fair for him to taste so sweet, although at the same time even if it did make sense, nothing did. Still Sasuke was too lost to think rationally, Naruto's flushed faced crossed his mind and he was lost again, how their mouths moved together it was beyond him, he never enjoyed kissing someone so much before, Sasuke knew that Naruto probably was a little inexperienced when it comes to intimacy, he was only 20 and he bet that the blonde was still a virgin, his lips felt like they haven't been kissed before so much, yet he arouse him so badly. A groan escaped his lips and his hands came up into his hair.

Stop thinking, he's your friend, you don't think about your friend like that.

Sasuke suddenly hissed at his growing erection, who knew thinking about the blonde would turn him so on like that, he wanted to touch him again kiss him again. And yet he still felt so scared that he would hurt him, Sasuke's thoughts were taking a dangerous turn he knew Naruto was innocent and yet he wanted to spoil the blonde in every way, make him his completely his. Why was he being so possessive about him? He groaned as his head hit the bed-post and a hand shot out to reach for his member that was already hard from thinking about him so much.

No point, he was too hard and he needed to find release, damnit ever since he returned from Kiba's house last night he kept thinking about Naruto, this was the third time he was growing hard by thinking about him. Sasuke's others hand reached up to touch his chest, thinking of Naruto as his eyes closed and mouth hung open slightly. He slowly started to pump his hard length against his fingers, already feeling like he was about to come in his own hand, imagining Naruto's face before him so flushed and soaked in sweat, holding him, kissing him, touching him.

A wanton moan escaped his lips as he arched his back and his fingers played with his already hardened nipples. "Oh gosh...Nar...Naruto" Sasuke moaned in ecstasy as pleasure filled his whole body and his strokes around his erection increased. He tilted his head to the side, panting and breathing heavily, eyes opened slightly to look down at his hand stroking his cock and bit his lower lip.

His eyebrow knitted in a frown as he came right there in his hand and stomach and moaned out Naruto's name with pleasure. As white liquid shot out, making a mess around his thighs and bed sheets. After few minutes he leaned his back by the bed-post again breathing heavily, feeling the after effects of his sinful activity, as Naruto's name escaped his lips so painfully. Gosh, this was all so wrong, and yet he gave into his desires once again, he blamed Naruto for that.

A frown appeared on his face as he sat up straight and looked down at the mess he created and realized he needed another cold shower, and this time he'd stay there longer until he wash everything away, all the memories, Naruto's face, Naruto's name, his smile, his lips, his every touch. Sasuke had no other choice but to control his desires, he was fucking getting married to someone else, he can't possibly think of anyone one else when he knew he was already engaged to a very beautiful girl, Sakura should make him feel like this, she has everything a man can ever wish for, she is satisfying and amazing, then why is he feeling so desperate for the other boy, his friend.

Standing up he felt disgusted at his semen sticking to his legs and stumbled his way into the bathroom again shutting the door hard, in order to block all the negative voices filing up his head, but the Uchiha knew better than anyone else that this madness is never going to end. Uzumaki Naruto has found a way to enter into his mind and perhaps his heart and there was no going back, not until Sasuke do something about it.

Naruto, what have you done to me...? _

"Oi Naruto, are you done with your cupcakes, there are people outside waiting" Karin walked into the kitchen of their bakery shop and found the blonde sitting on a stool and not doing anything just staring out the window. A sigh escaped her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. Naruto didn't even give her any acknowledgement.

"I told you if you were feeling sick you don't have to come today" Naruto looked at her and Karin noticed the usual glow in his blue eyes was gone, the red haired woman frowned and walked forward to grab the tray of newly made pastries and settled her glasses. "You have been weird ever since we came back from Kiba's house yesterday, I don't know what happened and you refused to talk to me, but I swear if you wanna act like this, go back home and sulk in your room, I can't deal with you like this while I am working" Naruto turned away from her and shrugged.

"I told you I am fine, it's just the hangover that's why I am not talking"

"Whatever you say, now get back to work, it might help you get over with the hangover" with that Karin left the kitchen leaving Naruto lost in thoughts again.

Naruto had cursed when he woke up this morning with a hangover, his head hurt so much, but then he realized that the events from last night were still fresh in his mind, a sad expression had took over his face when he realized that he still remembered every single thing that happened between him and Sasuke, he couldn't help but to shed few more tears before forgetting about it and making a vow to himself that he would act like he doesn't remember anything. He had no choice but to be like that, Sasuke had a life out there the guy was getting married and Naruto was not a home-wrecker he cannot take that away from Sasuke, that would make him selfish and the last thing he want is to use his best friend and his one true love for his own advantage. So he will go out there, face Sasuke and act like he does not remember a thing from last night.

It would be hard, sure but Naruto can fake a smile, he is good in faking no one will ever notice and soon, hopefully one day Naruto will forget everything that took place last night it was just a silly mistake and he was willing to forget only for Sasuke's sake. He sighed and looked down biting on his lower lip, resisting an urge to cry, or scream anything to release all his pent-up frustration but that would only make things more difficult, even if he has to live with the hurt of not having Sasuke by his side he'll do it. He will make this sacrifice if it means well for his best friend.

"Urgh, this headache...I swear I am gonna..." before he could finish his sentence he heard a familiar voice coming from outside, his head shot up and he concentrated on the voices coming outside from the kitchen, it was Karin talking to someone and oddly enough that voice sounded just like...

Naruto stood up from the stool and walked towards the door as he looked through the peep-hole and gasped. What the hell, what are they doing here?

Sakura was talking to Karin with a smile on her face but that's not what caught his attention, his breath got caught in his throat when he saw Sasuke standing next to Sakura looking as bored as ever, scanning through some magazines near the rack in his business suit. He looked handsome as ever, but at the moment Naruto only cared about disappearing from here, he can't be seen by the Uchiha. Why was he even here? As far as he remembered Sasuke was completely sober last night and he was damn sure that the raven had a really good memory and so he was also sure that Sasuke would be aware that Naruto must be working here, than why is he here now?

Damn, damn, damn everything was falling apart, he wanted his plan to work but he was not ready yet, he didn't even practice his fake expressions and now he has to face the bastard.

Sakura looked like she was ordering something, while Karin was noting everything down on a notepad with a pissed off expression on her face. Naruto jerked away from the door and decided to run away from the back side before he gets caught and once his decision was made he headed straight towards the back door which led straight to the exit, however when he heard Karin calling his name he came to an abrupt stop, the red haired woman entered through the kitchen doors. Naruto glanced at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Damn that woman is so annoying I really don't understand how you two are friends with each other"

"Wh...what?" Naruto answered nervously as Karin looked at him and sighed before rolling her eyes.

"Sasuke and Sakura are here, how dare she order me like I am some sort of her slave or urghh, honestly she is just acting like a snobby newly made rich girl and I can just rip her pretty head out of her body and hang it over my dinner table" Naruto watched as Karin was frantically working around to fix up a plate of brownies and two cups of coffee. Naruto smiled at her sheepishly and laughed.

"Karin-chan..." the girl looked at him and sighed.

"Just take this order to their table..."

"No" Naruto's reply came out blunt and fast before he could even think, Karin arched her eyebrow and shrugged.

"Whatever, but don't you wanna meet them, Sakura was asking for you" Naruto shook his head as sweat formed on his temple.

"Absolutely not" he replied and stepped back. Karin this time frowned and placed her one hand on the table, supporting her weight on it, whereas her other hand settled on her hip.

"Really now you just seem like you have completely lost it..." Naruto bit his bottom lip and shoved his hands in his pockets. A sigh escaped his lips and he forced a smile on his lips.

"Uhmm...it'll be better if I just...you know stay here, until they are gone you know I really don't think I should disturb them when they are on a date" Naruto forced the last bit of his sentence out of his lips and looked away. Karin watched him carefully for few minutes before giving a nod. Moving away from the table she grabbed the plates in her hand and headed out before throwing a smile at Naruto's direction.

Naruto sulked back against the wall and sighed out in relief. Honestly he was acting like a coward right now, but he had no other choice for he was too scared to face him when he was so vulnerable right now. Naruto decided he might as well start baking some cupcakes before he completely lost his mind, it ll be a good distraction from his thoughts.

"So I talked to Tsunade-san and she showed me some really beautiful Kimono's, I was hoping I could wear pink, but then I found this really cute purple one, it was embroidered with flowers and had a beautiful thin line of lace at its edge and it's obi was..." Sakura glanced at her soon to be husband, realizing that the older male was not really listening to her, his head was tilted to one side and a scowl was prominent on his face. Sakura sighed and brought her hand up to take his. Sasuke got startled when he looked up from the magazine he had been reading.

"Sasuke-kun...are you listening?" He looked into her emerald eyes filled with concern, and forced a smile for the pink haired girl's sake. A sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head. "You look distracted, I know you are upset about not going to work I am sorry, it's just..."

"You don't have to apologize Sakura it wasn't your fault" The girl knitted her eyebrows but smiled when Sasuke gave a slight squeeze to her hand. Yes Sasuke was upset heck not upset, he was in rage just when he came downstairs this morning, ready to head off to work, his mother asked him to take Sakura for shopping, his father told him he could skip work for today but Sasuke really didn't want that. If anything work was the only thing he was looking forward to this morning, but now being with Sakura here was taking him back to the night before and the kisses he shared with Naruto.

What was worse that he was not even feeling guilty about it, part of him wanted to go and talk to Naruto and tell him how he was feeling but another part of him wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear forever. When Sakura suggested that they should stop by the bakery and say hi to the blonde, the first thought that came to Sasuke was to refuse, but he was unable to voice it out and before he knew it they ended up here. Naruto however, was nowhere in sight maybe the blonde must have taken the day off knowing that he had been drunk last night he must be dealing with his hangover, but when Karin approached him with their orders he couldn't help.

He clenched his fist to restrain himself from asking forced a smile when the red haired girl poured some coffee in his cup and didn't miss the glare she threw at Sakura, but as she was about to turn away Sasuke stood up almost knocking his cup off of the table and startling Sakura in the process.

"Karin?" the red haired woman turned and looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What, you need something else" she asked. Sasuke heaved up a sigh and shook his head.

"I just..." he glanced down at Sakura's questioning gaze and looked back up again. I wanna talk to Naruto, is he not here?"

The tension in the air remained, or maybe it was just Sasuke who felt so nervous. The red haired girl shrugged and gestured with her hand at the kitchen's door.

"He's working right now"

Sasuke frowned and was already out of his chair. "Doesn't matter it'll only take a minute" and as he was about to go, Karin's hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder, Sasuke came to an abrupt stop and looked back at her with a hard gaze. Karin looked unfazed though and threw her own glare at the Uchiha.

"Everything's okay between you two right?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Yes ...let me go" he shrugged his shoulder from her grip and started walking away towards the kitchen with slow and calm steps, although there was a war going on in his head whether he should go and talk to him or not, he knew he had no other choice, he needed to talk with the blonde otherwise the last night s event will eat him up alive from the inside.

Karin watched Sasuke entering through the door and sighed, bringing her fingers up to her temples. She knew Naruto asked her wanting to be alone, but she just had to send Sasuke in there. She knew there was something going on between the two and she was done dealing with Naruto's attitude, may be Sasuke will be able to fix things, hopefully. She glanced back at the pink haired woman sipping her coffee quietly now gazing outside the window.

"Don't you wanna talk to him too?" startled, Sakura looked towards her and passed a simple smile.

"No, it looked like Sasuke-kun wanted to talk to him alone" she replied. Karin rolled her eyes and walked away from there, if only the girl knew how much trouble she has caused for Naruto. But can she blame her, Karin knew Sakura is not to blame in this situation, yet she couldn't help but to feel a little jealous of her. _  
Naruto groaned angrily when his hand was unable to reach for the bag of flour sitting at top shelf, he stood up on his toes and stretched out his hand trying to reach for it, his one batch of cup cakes were already in the oven ready to come out and he was preparing to make the second one if he just get his hands on that bloody bag of flour. His back was turned away from the door, so he never realized when someone entered through them, except he heard the footsteps.

"Damnit, Karin-chan I can't reach for this..." Naruto turned his head slightly to look at his cousin, but when he caught a glimpse of something black, tall and pale, his body froze. Before he could manage to move a single muscle, his hand absently hit the rack, which caused the shudder throughout the wooden structure and the bag came falling down on top of Naruto, thus covering him up in white flour.

A gasp escaped his lips and he stumbled back before his back hit the wall and before he knew he was in a mess, completely covered in flour and there stood Uchiha Sasuke right in front of him in a state of shock. Naruto breathed out and looked up with desperate eyes, not even caring that he was dirty now, his eyes were fixed at the Uchiha who was looking back at him with an intense gaze. Naruto tried to shake his head, thinking that maybe he was just imagining but damnit it wasn t just really his day. He didn't utter a single word and their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity.

He silently prayed to himself to say something, anything but he was frozen completely lost for words and as he blinked, some of the flour dusted off from his lashes down to the ground. He didn't care how dirty he felt right now, he ignored the taste of white substance in his mouth and last night s kiss came flashing through his mind. No, Naruto will not give up so easily he has to do something before the situation gets more worse, making a silent promise that he will face the Uchiha right now, he sighed and looked up forcing a smile on his face.

"H..hey Sasuke...haha sorry about that, I kinda got carried away" his hands came up to scratch the back of his head, Naruto cursed at the stutter in his voice mentally but pushed the thought aside as he faced Sasuke in front of him. His stomach already doing flip flops, and heart beating fast but he maintained his composure by staying calm. Sasuke looked like he was not ready to speak. Naruto blushed and lowered his eyes from him for a second before looking up again, he was glad that Sasuke couldn't see his cheeks turning red because of the flour covering his face in white.

Sasuke knew this was the moment he will face Naruto and ask him, tell him everything but his mind went completely blank when he saw the blonde, the fact that upon his entrance he caused the little accident with Naruto now covered in white flour his voice was as if gone forever, he wanted to say something so badly anything, but after he saw Naruto in front of him he felt as if the whole world stopped. His first thought was to turn away, walk out. But he realized he was completely frozen at one spot. Naruto said something, but it went unheard to Sasuke's ears.

His gaze burned into him so intensely that he almost felt as if Naruto was shrinking under him, really was Naruto nervous as well, just like him. But it looked like he was fine, he was smiling he looked calm. The room suddenly grew hot and he smelled the burn in the air as if...wait something was literally burning. He looked to his side and glanced at the oven and a second later heard a shriek from Naruto. He glanced back at him as Naruto dashed towards where the burning smell was emitting from and opened the oven door.

"Oh shit, shit, shit...arghh my cupcakes...damnit, damnit damnit" he grabbed the pieces of cloth in a bunch and started to shove the smoke away from the stove and around the room, a cough erupted from his lips as he closed his eyes and groaned. Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his eyes as well, trying to prevent the smoke from reaching to him. Hearing Naruto constantly cursing he realized he came at such a bad time. All he wanted was to talk to the blonde and everything was falling apart around them.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he frowned and jabbed a finger in the air pointing at the Uchiha. "You bastard look what you did, Karin-chan is going to skin me" he coughed some more as tears formed in his eyes from the smoke that filled the room. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, glaring back at him.

"You should know your timings dobe before accusing me of everything"

"What, so somehow this is my fault" he growled.

"Somehow?...no doubt it's your fault" he tilted his head towards the oven and nudged his head. Naruto was ready to snarl, when he saw Sasuke gesturing towards the said stove and he arched his eyebrow.

"You might wanna turn off the gas before you blow up the whole place idiot" Naruto blinked and turned, his hands came into his hair and another gasp escaped his lips as he turned off the gas Sasuke had just indicated and sighed one more time. The smoke cleared from the room and Naruto's shoulders slumped, without turning back towards him. Sasuke watched as his back tensed up, a frown appeared on his face and he closed his eyes.

"Why are you here anyway?" Naruto made sure he sounded calm and relaxed, but cursed when his voice came out slightly shaky. Sasuke shrugged.

"I think...we should talk" A painful expression crossed through Naruto's face and his heart started to beat faster, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. The tension in the air was back and everything seemed like it came to a stop once again.

"Really...umm talk about w...what" cursing mentally that he stuttered once again. Sasuke walked forward and stopped a few steps away from him. Naruto felt that he was close for he could feel Sasuke's shadow on the wall in front of him.

"You know what I am talking about"

"No I don't" Naruto replied bluntly.

"Do you want me to remind you then?" Sasuke's voice sounded as if he was annoyed. Naruto clenched his fist and finally turned towards him, facing him and looking directly into his eyes. Sasuke's frown intensified when he realized that Naruto was trying to play dumb with him.

"Remind me what?...hold on, do you mean about last night" a smile formed on Naruto's face and he looked away. "Oh yeah sorry you had to drag my ass out from Kiba's house I was really drunk, I still have a slight hangover Karin-chan gave me quite a beating this morning" Naruto applauded for himself in his mind that he was able to finish a sentence in one go without feeling nervous. It's better if he don't make any eye contact with him, he'll be able to go through his plan much more easily.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and, eyes pierced into slits. Naruto laughed and that caused a nerve to pop at the side of Sasuke's head. "Sorry, really Sasuke you don't have to be angry, I didn't do anything stupid last night did I...ah you know I can be a little weird when I am drunk...but I know you had my back so I had nothing to worry"

"Are you telling me that you don't remember anything?"

Naruto brought his hands up in defense and shook his head. "Nope, nothing important if that's what you mean"

Sasuke was annoyed at the blonde's denial at first, but now he was just pissed off, he was angry and he wanted to scream at his face. But he just took a long sigh and calmly walked forward towards him. Naruto kept laughing with his eyes closed and scratching the side of his head.

"You see my head still hurts and I really can't think of anything..." before Naruto could even finish what he was saying, a hand shoved him right into the wall digging into his right shoulder. His eyes opened after a gasp escaped his lips and he looked up. Sasuke was so close, he was pushing him up against the wall and worst he was glaring at him as if he was ready to kill him. Naruto moaned when his hand dug into his shoulder and glared back.

"What the hell Sasuke, are you out of your mind" he yelled.

"I can tell when you are laying to me."

"Laying my ass bastard let me go"

"No, not until you admit that you remember what happened last night, I swear you will not live to see the next day and I am not going to let you go until we talk about this." Naruto moved his head to the side in a painful expression when Sasuke's face came near him, dangerously. His breath crashed onto his face and his breathing became rough from such close proximity among the two.

"Sasuke..." the blonde whimpered when Sasuke's hand slid down to hold his wrist in a wise grip. Naruto groaned and tried to move away but Sasuke was too strong for him. "Damnit Sasuke you are hurting me" he hissed.

"Don't deny what happened last night, since when have you become such a coward, or are you just running away from the truth. Do you have any idea what you did to me Naruto, I just..." blue tearful eyes looked up into his obsidian one's and their noses almost touched, before Sasuke lowered his head and closed his eyes unable to say anything else, Naruto watched him quietly and resisted an urge to run his fingers through the locks of his hair, that were now tickling his skin.

"You what?"

Sasuke looked up at him again and found those eyes looking at him calmly but he didn't miss the unshed tears present in those eyes. Sasuke realized how beautiful his eyes were, those blue orbs they were so different and unique that spark and the most amazing shade of blue he ever saw in someone's eyes. He was realizing all that just now, Naruto had beautiful eyes. His gaze wandered down to his pink lips, slightly trembling and pulled up in a frown, he wanted Naruto to smile at him, for him. He never liked such negative expressions on his face before and those lips looked so soft. Almost kissable as they slightly parted and Naruto's breath hit his chin rolling him back into ecstasy and his desire grew.

Something stirred in his body and he felt the sudden urge to kiss him again he can talk later, they both can talk later, all he wanted just now was to kiss him. The words he was unable to say he can convey them through that kiss. With that thought Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and bent down so close, their foreheads bumped, noses touched as his one hand came up to cup the side of Naruto's face, rubbing his thumb on the scarred cheek smoothly.

"Sasuke...stop"

Naruto's voice came out as a whisper, but there was nothing he could do, to be honest he was lost in his eyes as well, under his intense gaze, holding him in place not letting him go, Naruto felt his resolve slowly breaking as he saw Sasuke leaning forward, without another word of protest Naruto closed his eyes as well and started leaning forward slowly, ever so slowly. Their lips touched in a feathery motion, and they both lost it.

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on his lips first, a small touch and then tilted his head to take his mouth into his completely, Naruto raised his head up and kissed back with same intensity, same desire as his hand pressed against the taller man's chest their mouths moved gently, in a slow motion. The kiss was slow, soft and nothing like last night's encounter. This time it was gentle, as if they were testing each other s sweetness, as if they were both hesitant to try something more. For now the kiss was enough to make them lose their minds.

Sasuke's hand came around his slim waist as he brought him closer their chest collided and lips parted, moving together like dancing, a dance only they knew and they found themselves lost in their own world. A small world they created in their minds. Sasuke slightly pulled away and traced the tip of his tongue against his lower lips, feeling happy that he was tasting the sweetness of Naruto's mouth again, he also tasted the flour that was stuck to Naruto's face, but he only concentrated on the sweetness. Naruto let out a moan as he gripped Sasuke's shirt in his hands firmly and tilted his head to the side eyes knitted in a painful expression as Sasuke pulled away slowly.

Their foreheads still joined together, Naruto fluttered his eyes open and looked up at his face, Sasuke's eyes were still closed, a red hue was forming across his pale cheeks, his lips were slightly parted breathing in an and out softly. Naruto's heart ached with love at the sight of him looking so calm, so beautiful. Sasuke never looked so beautiful before than now and he wanted to savor this moment just for himself.

Slowly a tan hand came up to hold the pale cheek and Naruto bit his lower lip when Sasuke opened his eyes as well and looked at him. A soft smile came onto the pale man's lips and he nuzzled his nose against the blonde's lovingly.

"Are you still too drunk to remember this the next time we see each other?" Naruto pressed his lips together and lowered his eyes from him. Sasuke grabbed his chin and brought his face up to look into his eyes. "Naruto...don't do this to me, you have to talk to me about this, I..."

"Talk about what...Sasuke, why now?" Naruto answered in a whisper. His voice sounded like someone who once lost all hope and yet his heart was still filled with so much love.

"I don't have an answer for that"

"Do you have any idea how late you are...how long I have waited, I ached for you every day and you never noticed"

Sasuke lowered his eyes and nodded. "I know, I am sorry" But then he looked back up again. "I can make this right, we both can...I tried to stop and I can't I know that now, you were in my head all night, last night and..."

His voice was interrupted when they heard a crashing noise. Their heads tilted to the side and there stood Karin with a shocked expression on her face, the tray she had in her hands had crashed down on the floor and she was looking at them gaping.

Naruto's eyes widened and out of reflex he pushed the taller man away from him. Sasuke stumbled a few feet away before maintaining his balance and looked towards Karin who was struggling very hard with words.

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Karin-chan...hehe, when did you come?"

She arched her eyebrow and settled her glasses. "Naruto...why are you covered in flour...and" she looked at Sasuke, who looked as calm as ever. "Why are you...covered in flour as well...less than Naruto, but still you are...why the hell were you two standing so close...oh crap I dropped the tray" the girl mumbled to herself before shaking her head. Sasuke looked back at Naruto who looked back nervously. Karin bent down to pick up the steel tray from the floor. Sasuke sighed and moved back a little.

"I'll just go...Naruto, we'll talk later" Naruto looked at him for a second before looking away again. "And we will talk no matter what" with that he walked outside leaving the two siblings alone inside the kitchen. Karin looked towards him, as the blonde leaned his back by the wall and cursed under his breath. He knew he's going to be receiving a long lecture from his cousin who looked like she was about to explode in anger.

"Ah I had the best time today, thank you for taking me to shopping Sasuke-kun" Sasuke's car stopped near Sakura's house, as the pink haired girl giggled sweetly. The raven just smiled and didn't say anything. Sakura looked at him and smiled back. "It's too bad I didn't get to say hi to Naruto, but Karin-san already mentioned that he was busy, I didn't want to disturb him"

Sakura knitted her eyebrows at the lack of response from the man next to her, she turned towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He looked back and gave a nod.

"Yeah, I am fine"

"You look really tense right now..." her hand reached up to press against the side of his face. You don't have a fever or something" Sasuke took her hand from his face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I am fine really, you should go your parents must be waiting for you" She knitted her eyebrows but nodded anyway. Before getting out of the car she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. Sasuke looked back at her and she blushed prettily.

"I promise I won't make you regret our commitment, I am trying very hard with you Sasuke-kun" a pang of guilt rushed through Sasuke's body, and he clenched his fist to calm his nerves down, with a tight smile on his face, he brushed his fingers against a strand of pink hair falling on her face.

"Don't worry, I have no doubts about this" What was he suppose to do, but lie he hated seeing such a determined look in Sakura's eyes, she was so serious about this and Sasuke was in turmoil. Sakura nodded and stepped out of his car, Sasuke started his car and gave a nod when she waved at him, before driving out of her lane.

That night when he entered into his house, he was met with his mother standing there as if waiting for him. From the looks of it, she must be waiting to get updates about how his so called date with Sakura went, Sasuke was in no mood, but when his mother passed him a soft smile he couldn't help but to walk towards her.

"I am glad you are back son, how was your day?" Sasuke pressed a kiss on her cheek and smiled with a nod.

"It was good, what about you" Mikoto sighed and grabbed his hands in her small one's as she dragged him towards the couch and they sat together side by side.

"It was good too...I spend most of my day taking care of the garden and then I found some spare time so I decided to paint a little"

"I am glad"

Mikoto placed her hand on his face and rubbed her slender fingers against his rough jaw. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling calm against her touch and squeezed her hand in return. "I keep noticing you Sasuke...why do I feel like you are not happy these days" she looked into his eyes and Sasuke had to look away, he knew he was weak against his mother she always had a way to make him speak the truth before her. In fact she was the only person who understood him the most in this house.

"I wonder why you think like that, because there is nothing wrong with me, I am fine and I am happy" he replied calmly.

"Hm, but I feel something is bothering you from the inside, I am your mother I can tell" she laughed before patting slightly against his cheek. Sasuke smiled back and took her hand.

"I am just tired, I wanna go back to work, I have been away from it for too long you know how work makes me feel" she nodded.

"You can go back to office tomorrow, I talked to your father and he thinks that way too, he and I just thought it would be good if you spend some time with Sakura, get to know her better, I just hope you are not regretting your decision by saying yes" Sasuke's heart started to thud against his chest and he felt like breaking down in front of her for he was definitely regretting his decision.

Naruto's smiling face flashed before his eyes for a second and he felt his heart ache at the thought of his blonde. He felt so hollow from the inside that it killed him. Mikoto placed a small kiss on his forehead and patted on his head.

"Go and get some rest, you look exhausted" Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Thank you mother, I'll see you in the morning" he stood up from the couch and left her there, as Mikoto watched him heading upstairs, her eyebrows knitted. She knew there was something wrong with him, she had this feeling ever since Sasuke said yes to this marriage and when this morning she saw such a distant look in his eyes, her worry grew to a new level and she decided she would ask him what was bothering him.

And now again Sasuke looked so disturbed about something, knowing her son he would never tell her anything what was bothering him, Sasuke has always been so secretive, but she feared if there was someone else who was occupying her son's heart. Why would he say yes to Sakura then? Did he already have a lover whom she didn't know about? Mikoto prayed for her speculations to be wrong, because she knew if there is something like that, her husband Fugaku would never forgive him. Gazing out of the window she noticed the lightning flickered in a distance.

It looked like it was about to rain. After few minutes she stood up and started to shut all the windows down in case the sky pours open from up above the heavens.

Naruto gazed up at the white colored ceiling quietly lost in thoughts, as he was laying on his bed, one hand settled on his chest, while the other arm was tucked behind his head. His eyes looked tired, he's been trying to sleep for the past two hours but a certain raven haired man was occupying his thoughts thus making him feel restless. God he never thought Sasuke would be so out of his reach. He cursed at himself for letting his resolve break in front of the taller man, but he had no choice, Sasuke made him lose his mind.

He thought if he didn't kiss him back at that time his life would end right there, he wanted Sasuke so badly now all his pent up feelings, all his resistance for the raven haired man was bubbling up like a lava. He wondered how he managed to hide his feelings for so long, because now it was so hard to be away from him. This time his heart not only ached, but it was beating so fast now, like it'll come out of his chest in any minute now. Karin tried to question him again after Sasuke left but Naruto changed the topic and so the red haired woman decided not to push him.

He knew that she was already getting suspicious, but right now his relationship with Sasuke was almost hanging by the thread and he was not ready to talk to her about this, he needed some time first. Naruto drew his eyes closed and even breaths escaped his lips when suddenly he heard the vibration of his phone on the bedside table. He raised his head up and took his mobile unit in his hand, checking the contact number, his breath got caught in his throat when he saw that it was Sasuke's number.

With trembling hands he reached into his inbox and opened the message feeling like he was about tp pass out in any minute now he read the text meassage twice just for his own confirmation.

I am waiting for you at the central park, lets meet and talk. If you care about me, you'll come.

Naruto shut the mobile unit immediately and threw the phone on the table biting his lower lip. No way, Sasuke was so serious about this, what is he suppose to do. He closed his eyes and took even breaths but realized his heart was already beating so fast, his stomach was doing flip flops all at once and sweat appeared on his brows. What to do, what to do, he looked down at his hands and a frown appeared on his face.

Sasuke...

Slowly both hands started curling into fists, his frown deepened and he decided to calm himself down first.

Sasuke...I am...

Naruto slowly stood up from his bed, grabbed his sneakers putting them on followed by his jacket and without even noticing it had started to raining outside he exited the room, before catching Karin's eye he rushed out of the house for only one destination in mind.

Sasuke, I am coming.

**And this chapter ends here. Hope you like it, thank you for reading everyone. Next chapter will be up in about 4 days. I would love some feedback please your opinions will give me confident to write more. ^_^**

**Arigatou Guzaimasu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I am back with the third chapter. Please guests who ever is reviewing me, if you have an account let me know so I can thank you personally. Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, Original manga belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**  
**Warnings: Self-betaed, OOCness, boyxboy love, Yaoi.**

**Enjoy for now. ~~~**

"It's nice to finally be out here together, just us girls it's been so long since we hung out ne?" Sakura smiled as she took a sip from the cup of tea and looked up towards her friends Ino, TenTen and Karin. It was weird how Ino asked... begged for Karin to tag along because Sakura had invited them for a tea party. And right now except for TenTen, both girls were sulking in their chair out of boredom. Maybe because Ino knew this tea party would be as boring as hell she decided to bring Karin with her.

"I agree with Sakura-chan, it has been quite a long time" TenTen gave a nod and smiled at the blonde girl whose chin was resting against the heel of her hand as she was making swirls around the coffee in her mug with a silver spoon, next to her Karin was only sitting there openly glaring at Sakura.

"This is boring, lets go to some club or something and have some drinks" Ino mumbled Sakura glared at the blonde girl and huffed.

"Ino this is not the way, clubbing is for amateur..."

"Oh please Sakura a few months ago you loved to hang out in clubs, ever since you got engaged with your darling Sasuke-kun you act like you are the queen of elegance" Sakura scoffed at the blonde girl's outburst and frowned.

"Ino-san, don't talk like that, it's rude" TenTen retorted in defense.

"Actually I think she has a point, I feel like a grandma sitting here sipping from my tea...hell I don't even like tea" Karin added.

"Well you girls should have told me before, I shouldn't have gone through all the trouble, if you guys wanna go then leave" Sakura looked away with a frown appearing on her face. Ino rolled her eyes and looked away as well.

"You are really acting arrogant these days Sakura, you better know your place before you get too over confident, just because Sasuke-kun accepted you doesn't mean he has feelings for you"

"Well then I can only say that you are jealous"

"Like hell I am forehead" the blonde girl was on the verge of knocking the table down, but controlled herself, next to her Karin only smirked already enjoying the upcoming cat fight that seemed likely to happen between the two former best friends.

"Ugh, I am not even going to retort back, because it would only lower my standards"

"Like you have any standards, come back down to earth already"

"Okay guys please stop fighting already, that's enough." TenTen waved her hands in front of their faces frantically in order to stop the fight that was heating up with every second.

"Ugh...please can you guys keep it down, I am trying to sleep here" a fifth voice joined their little argument and all heads turned to the left side, as they saw a blonde haired boy sulking in his chair, head buried under his arms and eyes fluttering once in a while. Naruto didn't even know why he was here in the first place. He was not a girl and second he hated anyone disturbing him in his sleep. Sakura glared at the blonde and groaned.

"Naruto I don't want you sleeping around here when we are having a party"

"Party...please I have been to better places" Ino mumbled under her breath. The blonde looked up at his pink haired friend and smiled tiredly.

"I couldn't get a good night sleep last night and I had no plans of coming here except when Karin-chan dragged me here to join you guys"

"That's because I thought you needed some time to get your head straight, you were acting weird"

"You say that to me everyday"

"Come to think of it, you look like you are coming down with something, were you doing something funny out in the rain last night" Ino's question caused the blonde to bury his head more under his arms as a groan escaped his lips.

"I woke up this morning and found him sleeping in the living room on the ground, worst of all he was soaking wet"

Sakura knitted her eyebrows upon receiving the piece of information relayed by the red haired woman and pressed her hand against the blonde boy's arm. "Naruto you look really weak is everything okay with you?" she asked concern etched in her voice. Naruto looked up at her and his heart lurched when he looked into her emerald eyes filled with worry. Sakura was so sweet to him, to everyone, how could he do this to her. A pang of guilt filled his heart and he forced a smile.

Karin smacked her hand against the back of his head in an attempt to bring him up from his sulking position but Naruto just groaned under his breath and sat up straight rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Urgh, honestly Karin-chan, you abuse me one more time and I might leave you forever" the girl just smiled innocently before pinching his cheek, that earned her another groan.

"You love me squirt you can't leave me so easily"

Naruto rolled his eyes and rubbed the sore spot on his cheek, while pouting his lips. Sakura quickly stood up from her chair and held out her hand to the blonde boy. The rest of the group watched her as Naruto blinked out of confusion.

"Come on, lets take a walk in the garden together, I feel like taking some fresh air" Ino rolled her eyes and looked away from her.

"Yeah just say it that you want to get away from me Sakura" Sakura glared at the white blonde girl before she grabbed Naruto's arm and forced him to stand up since he was not budging from his seat. Naruto gasped at the pink haired girl's force and realized how much strength Sakura had in her arms that she was able to pull Naruto up from his seat. They both walked away from there with Sakura dragging him away with her, Ino watched the two going and knitted her eyebrow before lowering her eyes, a frown evident on her face.

"Agh, Sakura-chan, its okay I can walk" Naruto came out of her grasp, afraid she might dislocate his arm. Sakura looked at him and then giggled.

"Ah, sorry Naruto, I kinda always get carried away" the girl giggled some more and Naruto smiled at that.

"You just wanted to get away from Ino right?"

Although he didn't get any reply from her, Sakura sighed and it was enough for Naruto to understand that she was upset over her former best friend s outburst. They entered into the garden through the back door of her house and Naruto looked up at the small pond that was present at the corner, as sun shone down upon that area the water glowed with a sparkle as if like diamonds.

"Hm, well I am not sure if she understands me well, I know she's a little angry with me but she just doesn't like the fact that I won Sasuke-kun's heart" Naruto couldn't help but to arch an eyebrow at her answer.

"So it was just about winning or losing" he made sure he sounded playful for he didn't want to make Sakura angry. Sakura still punched him on his shoulder lightly, as they found a secure spot near the pond and she sat down first on the soft grass, gesturing for Naruto to sit next to her as well. The blonde obliged and came next to her, crossing his legs in front of him and looking at her.

"I love Sasuke-kun...this is something Ino would never understand, I have been in love with him for the past 2 years me and Ino did decide to become rivals in order to get to him, but...he chose me, there is nothing wrong with that and everyday Ino makes me feel like I am the bad guy"

Naruto lowered his eyes from her and smiled sadly. Right now the only bad guy here was him and Sakura was not even aware of that. Sakura sounded so sincere and she was truly in love with Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes and then brought his fingers up to run through his hair. Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled brightly. "It's really nice...you know, the weather" Naruto glanced at her and laughed lightly with a nod of his head.

"Yeah it is..."

"I like how every time it rains here the weather becomes nice...however it seems like it would rain again...don't you think?" Naruto jerked up from his thoughts and once again gave a slight nod. Sakura knitted her eyebrows out of worry and brought her hand up to press it against his forehead. "Naruto you look really weak, are you okay?" Sakura turned towards him completely and pressed the side of his face against her palm. Naruto looked into her green eyes and his heart started to thud against his chest. Damnit, he wanted Sakura to stop looking at him like that.

Naruto jerked his head away from her hold and shook his head. "I am fine Sakura-chan, stop worrying about me" he replied as calmly as possible, but there was the hint of a pleading tone in his voice, he wanted to run away from there but he also didn't want to give Sakura any wrong impression so he just sat there quietly. Sakura smiled and bumped her shoulder against his playfully.

"Karin was talking about you sleeping in the living room this morning soaking wet...did you go out somewhere?" she asked, with a mischievous tone. Naruto blinked his cerulean eyes for a second and blushed deeply before looking away. Sakura giggled sweetly.

"Aha...so you did go out last night...hm, did you go to see someone...?"

"Wha?...no no, that's not..."

"Oh my gosh you are stuttering Naruto, what's her name, who is she?" suddenly excited Sakura jumped up startling the blonde in the process. Naruto bit his lower lip at her sudden giddiness and shook his head quickly.

"No...I was just...I wanted to enjoy the rain that's all" he replied lamely.

"Yeah right, you don't fool me baka..." she thumped his back and brought her hand up to curl a strand of her pink hair around her finger. "Any one would be lucky enough to love you Naruto, you are a great guy" Naruto looked at her questioningly and she gave a nod. "Just be honest to yourself, and with your feelings okay, because that's what matters in a relationship, love only come once and you cannot get out of it until you die"

Naruto looked away from her and a bitter laugh escaped his lips, as he rested his elbow against his propped up knee and looked down at the water swirling around making small ripples when leaves or petals fell into it. "It's a bit complicated than you think...actually its nothing." Sakura tilted her head to the side and shrugged.

"Whatever it is Naruto, you shouldn't give up, you will see then" Sakura looked away from him and followed his gaze, looking at the pond now. "I am as well trying me best to make Sasuke-kun realize how much I care about him...he still seems so distant to me...like he is always lost in his thoughts" Naruto resisted an urge to gulp, realizing that she would start talking about Sasuke again he decided to change the topic, but then Sakura continued.

"There has to be a reason...right, that he chose me, I mean sure it was a deal made between our parents, my mother asked me if I had someone I wanted to marry and I immediately told her about Sasuke-kun, the next thing I knew Sasuke-kun was ready as well" she said. "But I still feel as if he is bothered by this commitment, like he is lost for some reason"

Naruto snatched the grass roughly next to him from the ground and bit his lower lip. Why did things have to be so complicated, and why of all people he had to fall for the bastard, and now he was feeling guilty for all the things he had been doing with him behind Sakura's back. Sakura had nothing to do with any of this, she didn't deserve such betrayal. For all he knew it would kill her if she ever found out the truth.

"But..." Sakura continued, her cheerful tone returning as she looked back at him. "I won't give up and you shouldn't as well, we'll make them realize how much we love them who knows we might get married together at the same day, you just keep moving forward kay?" bringing her hand up she ruffled the soft blonde hair playfully and giggled when Naruto pouted. Sakura finally looked away and Naruto was able to see it in her eyes again, how much she was determined with her goal, how much she had feelings for Sasuke.

They were both in love with the same person and the said person was...Naruto closed his eyes and thought about what Sasuke had told him last night when they met near the central park, and what happened after that. His heart started to beat fast against his chest and felt as if it would come out of there in any second. Lowering his eyes Naruto resisted his urge to cry out, this whole situation was getting worse and instead of restraining himself from the raven his heart was fluttering at the thought of him kissing him, holding him, whispering nothing but sweet words into his ears.

Suddenly Naruto stood up unable to take any of this anymore and stepped away. Sakura looked at him and tilted her head to the side a little bit startled. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Umm let s go back; I think the girls are probably waiting for us"

Sakura blinked at him for a second and then shrugged. "You go ahead, I think I'll just sit here for a while" Naruto nodded. Not being able to spend any more time with her he went away from there, leaving Sakura in her own world glad that she didn t argue about him wanting to leave. And once he was gone he realized what a horrible person he really was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dreams are just a figment of your most deepest desire, and reality sucks in all kinds of ways, something Sasuke learned a long time ago, that's why he had stopped dreaming a long time ago. What's the point of dreaming of something you can never attain unless you do something about it, and by doing something mean to really step up to it and make it real. Dreams have always been different, he used to dream as a kid and the things he had always wished to claim never got to him. That's why Sasuke Uchiha stepped out of his fantasies and confronted the real world, because real world is much more cruel and vicious. It's filled with tragedy and regrets and no such things as dreams can be attained in such a world.

One thought of his blonde haired, newly found obsession was driving him insane since this morning, he thought he'd be happy to get back to work now, but everything was backfiring at him. He couldn't concentrate all day, and here he sat in his office, lost in thoughts gazing outside the window, not paying any attention to the work scattered around on his table. Last night's incident played in his head constantly and his heart constricted at the thought that how much he longed for that touch and now when he finally gave it a thought, those hands were so far away, almost unreachable.

Sasuke couldn't get the blonde out of his head, his blue eyes shining so brightly and perfectly, when looking into his dark one's, his hair tickling his skin, feeling so soft and smooth, his tan hands running down the length of his back as their lips were pressed together in silent secrecy, no one was there to bother them, it was just them, alone together embracing and loving the feel of each other's body against one another. And just when the moment of bliss caught on with them, all hell broke lose.

Sasuke clenched his fist when his thought wandered off to what Naruto told him last night. Sasuke brought his hand up and pressed his fingers against the side of his temple, massaging his aching forehead and frowning deeply. His fingers reached into his hair, burying them deep under the dark locks, as he gritted his teeth.

He came here today to forget about Naruto, but the blonde was not making anything easy for him. How is he supposed to concentrate when all he's worried about is his friend and the sinful attraction he's feeling towards him? Closing his eyes Sasuke's thoughts wandered back to the night before. The things he said, the things they did and how some truth came out of their obtrusive activity.

**********Flashback************

_Sasuke looked down at his watch and groaned, when he realized how long he had been waiting for the dobe to show up, apparently the sky was getting darker, as the clouds were gathering around indicating the notion of upcoming down-pour, he just hoped the blonde would come, despite the occurrence of the rain. He wanted to settle things right now and he didn't want to waste any more time with him. This meeting will make him understand about his true feelings for him. He had been building up his resolve ever since their meeting at the bakery shop and he was ready to face him._

_A bigger part of him screamed for him to tell Naruto about his feelings, how come he'd been burying those feelings inside himself for so long, and he wanted to convey all of that to him. But a smaller part him, a really, really small part of him wished it would just be a mis-understanding, he wished that he could go back to being his friend and nothing else, this whole drama was not Sasuke's thing, he didn't know how to deal with this whole love and feelings and emotions, he never gave it a much thought and he was still hesitant to open up to it, even if it involved Naruto, his best friend and perhaps something more now._

_Sasuke looked up and narrowed his eyes when first few drops of rain hit the surface of the earth, before the sky tore open and it started raining in a span of five seconds. Sasuke's frown deepened and he silently prayed for Naruto to come. He had been sitting under the shade of a small hut present near the central park, that way he was safe from getting himself wet. He was sitting on the ground, as his phone vibrated after a minute or so. Sasuke brought out his device and checked the message, to his surprise it was Naruto, his heart started to beat faster and he quickly checked the message._

_Naruto was asking him about his location, his heart fluttered at the thought that he was here and he couldn't help the smile that started forming on his lips, before Sasuke could reply back he looked up and caught a glimpse of a blonde head standing a little further away from where he was, Naruto was standing in the middle of an open garden, looking around, scanning the area._

_Sasuke stood up and just as he did, Naruto turned towards him, their faces came into their line of vision and Naruto didn't hide the startling expression that had crossed his face upon seeing Sasuke standing under the shade waiting for him. A snarl escaped his lips when he realized how wet he was and the bastard was completely dry, protected from the rain by the shed. Great, and he ran all the way here, without an umbrella just so he wouldn't be late for the bastard. So much, for such an inconsiderate asshole. Naruto cringed when his clothes stuck to his body but still walked towards him, making sure that his frown was in set._

_As he finally reached where Sasuke stood their eyes locked and none of them dare to break the silence. Sasuke, tilted his head and blew out a sigh of relief, Naruto didn't miss it and then shoved his hands in his pockets._

_"You came."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah well you gave me no choice bastard, I had to come...oh and your timing sucks, because of you I am wet" he looked down at himself and groaned. Sasuke smirked._

_"I didn't know it would start raining...maybe it's a sign" Naruto arched a fine, blonde eyebrow._

_"Like what?"_

_"Doesn't matter, the good thing is that you came and..." Sasuke brought his hand out so he could hold the blonde around his shoulder, but as he was about to do that Naruto moved away from him, looking down and shaking his head. Sasuke startled, dropped his hands down._

_"Just say what you want to say...and no touching bastard." Naruto warned coldly, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but let it go for this time only. His eyes set into an emotionless expression and he started to recall the words he thought he would tell him, but at this moment he realized nothing was registering in his brain. Damnit just say it Sasuke, it s only Naruto._

_Naruto watched the raven carefully, who seemed to look like he was having an inner war with himself, his eyes softened at the sight of his best friend and how nervouse he looked. Sasuke had never been so agitated about anything and here he was doing just that. Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky at the pouring rain, he knew they have to wait now until the rain stops, because he had no plans of getting wet than he already was._

_"Look if you have something to say then say it because I really don't think I can take anymore of this silence" Sasuke sighed and shook his head._

_"I am trying okay"_

_"Well try harder"_

_"It's not my fault if I don't have anything to say to you, you have ruined my life enough already" Naruto got startled at his last sentence and brought his brows together in a frown._

_"Is that what you think?" Sasuke looked at him in a sudden pleading manner. Naruto's heart lurched when he saw Sasuke giving him that same darn painful look and bit his bottom lips out of self-consciousness._

_"Yes..." then the Uchiha closed his eyes and sighed one more time. No...Maybe" Sasuke looked into his deep blue eyes, filled with unspeakable emotions. He has never been good with words before when it comes to dealing with such feelings._

_"Naruto...let me...let me hold you" Naruto got startled for a second and shifted under Sasuke's intense gaze. The Uchiha didn t know where that came from, but he realized if not by words then physically he could make himself understand._

_"What are you...talk..talking about" he cursed for stuttering, why is it he always lose his cool around the Uchiha, is it so hard to face the bastard._

_"Let me kiss you one more time" Sasuke walked forward and Naruto immediately stepped back, scared at how he was looking at him. Like a predator in heat? Sasuke took one more step and Naruto hed to step back once again._

_"Ok ok ok ok, wait, stop...Sasuke we should talk" Naruto held up his hands in defense and shook his head fervently in order to stop the Uchiha._

_"I just wanna make sure, one kiss"_

_Naruto's cheeks turned pink at Sasuke's insistent tone and he restrained himself from giving in. He remembered how he had a dream similar to this situation...come to think of it he always dreamt of the bastard during some days. Naruto shook his head as droplets of water fluttered out from golden locks and his eyes shone with fear at the look Sasuke was throwing at him._

_"Lets talk...ok, isn't that why we came here...Nah Sasuke, come on, you are kidding right." Naruto laughed nervously, taking step after step away from him, hoping to keep as much distance as possible. But with every step back, Sasuke stepped forward. Naruto looked up when he felt the droplets of water hitting his cheeks and gasped after realizing that he was out in the open under the rain._

_"I have to make sure Naruto, why am I feeling like this...let me do this, bear with me" the Uchiha replied softly and Naruto stopped in his tracks, Sasuke approached him with a single stride and Naruto brought his hands up to cover his face trying to hide his blush and every other expression that was displaying on his face openly. He peeked through his finger, and realized how close Sasuke was to him, he could feel his breath fanning the bangs on his forehead, Sasuke's hair and clothes had already gotten wet the moment he stepped out in the rain._

_Sasuke looked down at him quietly and brought his hands up, taking Naruto's tan one's in his calloused pale hands, wrapping his fingers around them and brought them down from his face gently. Naruto blushed deeply and looked at him, before quickly casting his eyes down gulping. Sasuke however brought his face up by holding his chin in his hand and looked deeply into his eyes, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Sasuke lowering his head towards his face._

_"Sasuke..." he whispered gently, already feeling Sasuke's heat pressing against his body. Naruto didn't move from where he stood, his both hands clutched tightly in one of Sasuke's pale hand, pressed against his chest, as their lips brushed for a single moment. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him, his heart beating and body shaking. Sasuke gave him a sad smile and slightly gave a nod._

_"It's alright, it's just you and me this time" Sasuke whispered against his lips, Naruto who was already lost under Sasuke's heat hardly registered what Sasuke just said and once again he found himself drowning into his warm embrace._

_Naruto closed his eyes and abolished the distance between their lips, pressing his own on Sasuke's firmly. Sasuke's arms immediately circled around his waist as he brought him closer and Naruto wrapped his around Sasuke's broad shoulder tilting his head to the side to get better access into his friend's mouth. Their mouths opened in a frequent motion, as they got soaked into the rain water, pressed flushed against each other's body. As usual Naruto tasted sweet and tantalizing, as their tongues brushed slightly and the blonde granted him access into his mouth, Sasuke's tongue entered into his mouth darting into the hot cavern tasting his sweet fluids and rubbing against the walls of his mouth, desire started to build up in their bodies._

_The raven's hand reached down to grab Naruto's ass, jerking him up against his body, Naruto gasped and started to pull on his raven locks, bringing him more closer, deeper._

_Naruto murmured an incoherent word against his lips, as their kiss grew more desperate, more hot but Sasuke couldn't understand what he was saying. His hand reached under his jacket, to touch and feel his chest against his fingers, as he started working on the buttons of Naruto's collars, pulling the shirt apart, he removed his lips from his only to latch them against the wet hot skin of his neck, Naruto moaned, pulling his head back, giving Sasuke more access, as Sasuke trailed down hot wet kisses against his skin. In the midst of their sinful activity Naruto's back hit the tree trunk that none of them noticed was present there until now, Naruto's arms wrapped firmly around his neck as he gasped when Sasuke bit the sensitive skin making sure to leave his mark there._

_"Ah...Sasuke...Sas...stop please" Naruto moaned and gasped when his hand reached under his white shirt, touching the smooth, wet skin of his back with cool fingers, Naruto moaned, Sasuke's black locks tickled the side of his skin, losing himself again under the soft scent of his shampoo._

_Sasuke brought his lips up to Naruto's once again and opened his eyes slowly, Naruto did the same and gasped at the intensity emitting out of those lust filled otbs. No, that look was dangerous, Sasuke was losing himself and a part of him wanted to lose into his warmth too._

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Shh...not now" with that he pressed his lips against Naruto's again. Naruto closed his eyes and once again kissed back. How pathetic it was of him to submit himself to whatever Sasuke was asking him to do. Was this really love? His love for the raven was turning more like an obsession and there was no way out of it._

_Naruto brought his hands up and grabbed one of Sasuke's arm still under his shirt, jerking it away, he then pulled away from him giving a forceful push to the Uchiha before he could do anything else to him. Sasuke groaned at the loss of contact, and was about to lunge forward at his companion only to be stopped by a hard slap delivered by Naruto to the side of his face, the impact of the slap was too loud that the voice echoed in the open where they stood._

_Silence hung around them for like an eternity as Sasuke's head was tilted to the side, still in shock, hair falling down on his face covering his his eyes. Naruto was panting in front of him, glaring at him. He didn't want to hit him, he really didn't, it's just it was the only thing that came to his mind first, it was the only way to stop Sasuke._

_Naruto groaned and clenched his fist beside him. "You bastard...you asshole, what the hell do you think you are doing" he screamed and that's when Sasuke looked up at him, eyes as emotionless as ever, however his left cheek was glowing red from the slap he just received earlier._

_"You are the one ruining everything...can't you just stay away, forget what happened that night, Sasuke I was fucking drunk, whatever happened it was a mistake, think about Sakura you are fucking getting married to her, stop screwing around would ya!" Naruto turned around from him and closed his eyes. "I've had enough of you, go back to your life Sasuke, stop screwing things up, go back to fucking being straight you are not gay and you have no feelings for me, so stop acting like you do" Naruto turned towards him again, and their eyes locked, his heart lurched painfully, after he saw the same cold look in Sasuke's eyes._

_It was filled with malice, anger hard and raw, and hatred as well as hurt. This was one of the most dangerous emotion Sasuke had ever displayed in front of him and Naruto couldn't help but to shrink back slightly, Sasuke was truly, utterly, without a shadow of doubt angry. A deafening silence grew around them, the only sound present were the pitter-patter of rain, and before he could create another fuss he decided to leave._

_Sasuke watched his blonde friend, he managed to make the him angry and ruined the situation furthermore, but is he to blame? Sasuke didn't know he'd lose control in front of him yet again, he just wanted to talk, but Naruto was evoking such strange desires in his heart and now he was mixing reality with fantasy. He figured he deserved the slap, it helped him straighten up his thoughts, and yes it did help. It was clear to him. He knew what these feelings were, but at this point he felt utterly confused, Naruto's anger was not making anything easy._

_And before they could do anything else, Naruto walked away from him, he just watched as his back grew smaller and in matter of seconds, he broke into a run, and soon disappeared from his sight leaving Sasuke all alone, soaking in rain water on his own. With shaky legs the Uchiha leaned his back by the tree trunk and bowed his head down in defeat._

_For the first time in life everything was falling apart for an Uchiha._

***********End of Flashback***********

Upon hearing a crashing noise, Suigetsu quickly entered through the doors of the office and as he did so, he was met with a really interesting sight.

He was standing near Sasuke s office talking to one of the employee regarding some work when he heard the noise and out of instinct he decided to check, wondering if the Uchiha finally lost his cool or something. However, upon his entrance he was met by Sasuke standing next to his working table glaring down at the broken vase as if that mere vase was the reason for all his miseries.

Suigetsu arched an eyebrow and closed the door behind him indicating his presence. "Any problem?"

The Uchiha looked up at the white haired male and his glare intensified when he witnessed the amused look in Suigetsu's eyes. Suigetsu looked down at the broken vase and shrugged.

"It must have fallen down ..."

"I threw it, you have any problem with that" Suigetsu suddenly jerked at the cold tone of his boss and widened his eyes.

"Wow, looks like someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today" Sasuke didn't reply when suddenly the office door opened again and a red haired man entered through the doors, with concern etched on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ah, Jugo!" Suigetsu smirked at him as the taller man looked up at the Uchiha. Suigetsu chuckled and shook his head. "Apparently our boss is having some trouble here...but don't worry I bet he released all his frustration out on that poor thing" Sasuke glared into his direction, but Suigetsu was currently looking at the shards of glasses interestingly.

"Are you okay Sasuke" Jugo asked completely ignoring the white haired man next to him. Sasuke looked back at him and gave a slight nod.

"I need a break...Suigetsu, clean that up, Jugo can you cover my shift?" Sasuke asked looking at the red haired male. Jugo immediately nodded and Suigetsu groaned.

"Why me?" Sasuke only passed him a bored look, grabbed his jacket and headed out of the office not turning back when the white haired male yelled after him. Both men watched their boss leaving the office in confusion and then looked back each other.

"He looked really tired" Suigetsu waved his hand carelessly.

"I bet his new fiance is giving him a hard time...nothing more, don't worry he is a moody guy he'll come around" with that said he walked forward towards the broken vase and started collecting the pieces from the ground muttering curses once in a while, Jugo however didn't look convince, if there was one thing he was good at, it was reading other people easily, even though Sasuke has always been tough to figure out, Jugo was his good friend and seeing the Uchiha so distant from his work, something was definitely wrong.

But it wasn't his business anyway, the least he could do to help is require to what Sasuke had asked him to do just now, at least if not completely he'll be able to provide some help for his boss. He watched Suigetsu still lost in cursing and damning Sasuke to hell, he couldn't help but smirk at that.

**To be continued.**

**Urghh don t you just wanna rip Sasuke's head off for hurting Naruto over and over again. Any way don't worry too much, I intend to make him a good lover in later chapters.**

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if there were any mistakes (I know there is a lot of times when I have repeated words here and there, I'll try to improve that). Oh and am I allowed to make a request for a beta-reader, if anyone is up for it then let me know, I really need one. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your kind reviews everyone appreciate it alot. :) I am little late with this chapter I have been a bit busy for the past week, I hope you forgive me for that. **

**Warning: Self-beta, OOC, Yaoi (boyxboy love)**  
**Disclaimer: Naruto manga belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Enjoy the fourth chapter now. ~~~**

Sasuke was in the study room with his father and brother discussing their usual business matter, his father was doing most of the talking with Itachi throwing comments here and there once in a while, Sasuke on the other hand was completely quiet, he was quietly staring in front at his father and didn't miss the curious glances both his superiors threw at him, but Sasuke was far from caring what they were thinking, he was not in the mood to deal with anything at the moment he already had a lot on his mind.

People say love is one of the most strongest force on earth, one of them was his mother who told him such a fact, but for Sasuke right now it was nothing but a big ball of disaster, once a person experience love it means you have lost everything else in the world, including your sanity, and Sasuke at this point was close to losing one, he sat on a chair, looking up wordlessly, his arms crossed over his chest. He just got back from work and his father called for him and Itachi to join him so they could discuss on their recent project, at the beginning Sasuke was glad about discussing work with his father, but now all he's been doing was zoning out of the conversation, Itachi took a side glance at his little brother and knitted his eyebrows before looking away from him once again.

"There must not be any room for errors, this project is our last chance to bring the company up on the charts again" Fugaku continued and then looked towards his youngest son. "Sasuke, do you have something you would like to discuss?"

The raven looked at him and gave a slight shake of his head. "Please carry on father" he replied as politely as possible, however Fugaku did not seem convinced and brought his brows in a frown.

"Perhaps if you feel tired we can discuss this some other time" he suggested.

"I am fine, why would you think that?"

"I am sure I can tell from your behavior son, you are not well. I'll discuss the rest of the matter with Itachi, you should go"

Itachi looked towards him curiously before looking back at their father. "May be it's wise if we dismiss the session for now father, I'll..." a soft knock at the door of the study room brought them all out of their conversation, Fugaku looked up as a maid stepped inside and bowed down.

"Someone is here to speak with Itachi-sama" she said calmly. Itachi arched an eyebrow and then stood up, Sasuke raised his head and looked towards her direction where she stood innocently.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked.

"Uzumaki-san" Sasuke's eyes widened at that but he soon settled his expression down to a cold emotionless one before he gave any ideas to his father. Itachi glanced down at Sasuke who was now looking back at his brother, a frown evident on his face.

"Are you sure he was asking for me?"

"Yes actually I did ask him if he was here for Sasuke-sama, but he wishes to speak with you" she replied. Fugaku sighed and sat back down on his chair, Itachi gave a nod and bowed slightly in front of his father.

"I'll be back" with that he gave one last glance to Sasuke before exiting through the doors of the study room, followed by their maid. Sasuke sat back as well and blew out a sigh.

"What is with that boy, he always disturbs us at the most crucial timings" Sasuke looked up at his father but didn't say anything. "Sasuke didn't I make it clear that after your commitment with Sakura-san, you will engage less with your friend"

Sasuke coughed slightly and then stared back at his father for a fraction of second before finally finding his voice. "Maybe you didn't notice, but he is not here for me"

"Nevertheless, he's here once again trying to butt into our family matters, why do you think he's here for Itachi?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I have no idea"

"Have you been seeing him recently?" Sasuke's throat went dry at his father's question but he remained as calm as possible.

"It doesn't matter, besides if you really don't like him, lets discuss something else other than Naruto" Fugaku leaned closer and brought his hands up entwining his fingers together in front of his face. He didn't miss how Sasuke's whole body tensed up as soon as they heard the blonde was here and now he was purposely trying to end the conversation about him. Fugaku had been noticing Sasuke's change in behaviors for the past few days and couldn't help but feel it was becasue of that blonde friend of his.

Fugaku had nothing against Naruto, he just felt that Naruto could be someone to hold Sasuke back from his work, his son had always been conscious about his friend, something Fugaku can never understand why. This was one of the reason he suggested the idea of marriage, not that he didn't have any faith in Sasuke, but he can never miss the looks the blonde gives his son. The affectionate, shy glances that can easily be indicated as if Naruto sees Sasuke more than a friend. He even asked Sasuke once if Naruto was interested in guys. At this Sasuke had been very surprised and told him that there's no such thing, still Fugaku kept noticing the way the blonde would blush around him, how he would laugh and steal glances at his face, how happy and calm he'd look around his son.

This was something Fugaku didn't like, he knew Sasuke was smart enough to make his own decisions, but it was Naruto they were talking about, his son has always been different around the blonde, always over-protective, he never even hesitate to retort back to him every time Fugaku try to insult Naruto, that's proof enough of how close he is to Naruto, but he wanted to be careful about that as well, he'd rather have a straight son who can maintain the Uchiha reputation in place. He had no choice but to ask the Haruno family's hand in marriage for his son, he was more than happy when Sasuke accepted the proposal, he never felt so proud of his son and all his doubts and worries were thrown out of the window.

He also tried to convince Sasuke to stop getting involved with the blonde too much, but he knew it was too much to ask since Sasuke didn't agree and demanded for what reason he should not see Naruto after that, Fugaku decided to let go off the topic for that time, besides he had a woman, a beautiful woman in his hand to worry about, Sasuke would never break his commitment, because Uchiha's have always been true to their words.

"I personally think that boy is a bad influence to you" Sasuke arched an eyebrow at his father.

"I don't wanna talk about Naruto right now father...and with all due respect, I am capable enough to make my own decisions, and as far as I am concerned Naruto has never inflicted any bad influence such as you say, at me" Sasuke replied, he wanted to remain calm, however his voice came out harsh that he was surprised at himself.

"Hn..." Fugaku lowered his eyes back at the paper he had been reading from a while ago as heavy silence hung around the room. Sasuke simply closed his eyes and brought his hands up to massage his throbbing forehead.

"You are dismissed...we will discuss the remaining matter some other time, for now go back to your room and get some rest" Sasuke stood up from the chair without a word and turned on his heels however as he was about to exit the room he turned and looked straight where his father was sitting.

"I apologize for my indifferent behavior father but let me clear one thing, I am old enough to take care of myself, if you think Naruto's presence is a hindrance for me than there is nothing I can do to convince you...but there is also nothing you'll do to keep me away from him, my decisions are mine only" with that he walked out of the door closing it behind him leaving his father lost for words.

Sasuke always hated arguing with his father because he knows he is always fighting a losing war, yet he just can't help but to step in when it comes to Naruto, and now when situation has turned from bad to worse between him and the blonde he has no other choice but to get back at his father with full force, he already made one mistake, the fact that he was too late to realize about what he really wanted was a punishment enough and now to deal with his father against his decision and to tackle down this marriage, it seemed he was burying himself deep underground.

For now he decided not to care about it, he was too tired to think and the fact that his blonde was in the house right now wasn't making anything easy. What was he doing here anyway? Sasuke bet he's the last person Naruto would wanna see now, but no matter, he'll go and talk to the dobe about his sudden appearance in his house out of nowhere. And just the twist of his luck he walked out into the living room, only to find the said blonde friend seemed lost in deep conversation with his older brother, his eyebrows met in a frown and he calmed himself down for a second.

"Ah Itachi-nii, as usual you are the best, I can't thank you enough" Naruto exclaimed happily staring down at a white envelope wrapped around his fingers and a beaming look evident on his face.

"No problem, let me know if you need anything else Naruto-kun" Itachi gave a gentle smile to the blonde, earning a fervent nod in return.

Itachi glanced to his side and acknowledged Sasuke's presence. "Ah Sasuke, I hope father is not so angry at me walking out on you both" Sasuke waved his hand carelessly as he leaned against the nearby wall, eyes settled on a pair of blue one's looking back at him curiously and openly.

"He made it clear that he would discuss things later"

"Hn, well then I'll be leaving now, I still have a lot of work I need to take care of" he gave a slight nod at Naruto's direction and left before giving a knowing look to his younger brother, Sasuke didn't even look back, eyes still settled on his blonde friend.

An awkward silence hung around the room, as pair of black orbs looked into his blue one's intensely, Naruto didn't move from his position and realized he should start talking before the situation gets more awkward. His hand quickly came up to scratch the back of his head as he smirked at him.

"Hey Teme" what was he suppose to say anyway, the first greeting that came to his head he spilled it out, and relaxed a little when Sasuke smirked back.

"Fancy seeing you here...Dobe" Naruto shrugged nervously.

"Haha, couldn't wait I wanted to put Itachi-nii out of his misery, after all what he did for me I was..." Naruto became quiet suddenly realizing Sasuke's curious glance was going down towards the envelope clutched in his hands. Naruto pouted and quickly hid the said envelope behind his back. Sasuke's eyebrow automatically rose and he stood straight up before walking towards him, Naruto broke into cold sweat.

"Now you know there is a rule between us not hiding things from each other" Sasuke neared the blonde but Naruto nervously laughed, stepping back out of Sasuke's reach.

"What makes you think I am hiding something?" Sasuke stopped, smirk still present on his face, he loved how nervous Naruto looked right now.

"Please, I can see that envelope in your death grip...what is it?"

"Nothing that concerns you" the blonde blurted out.

"Oh really, which means it is something..." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and turned away, before moving aside and looking back at his raven haired friend. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stretched his hand out, but he once again stepped away from him.

"Try and get it teme" Naruto realized why not have a little fun with the bastard, after all the trouble he has put him through, the least he could do is make him feel miserable. He waved the envelope in the air and laughed openly. Sasuke's smirk grew and he stepped forward.

"This means war...a dobe like you shouldn't be challenging me" Naruto moved away once again, and when Sasuke's hand reached out once more, the blonde ducked down just in time, before running behind him, he turned and stuck his tongue out at him again. Sasuke groaned.

"Alright no more games, dobe give it"

"No way" Naruto stepped back waved the object of his desires in the air as if mocking Sasuke to try and get it, and smirked with victory when he realized that his provoking was pissing Sasuke off. Sasuke stopped and closed his eyes for a second, a vein popping at the side of his head. Naruto smiled sweetly, almost innocently at him, hiding the envelope behind his back.

"Aww giving up already Sasu-chan"

"Urghh, Uchiha's don't give up dobe, especially not to you" Naruto knew Sasuke's hand was already reaching out to grasp him from his arm, but he just pulled his foot out and just as Sasuke was about to reach for his collar his leg got tackled against Naruto's right foot and he lost his balance, knowing that he would definitely fall, he grabbed Naruto's collar just in time and brought him down with him. The blonde gasped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the ground to make an impact with his body, but luckily his fall was cushioned by Sasuke's warm body laying on the ground, with Naruto on top of him, head pressed against his chest.

Sasuke cursed out, and groaned when Naruto's weight on top of him made it hard for him to get up from their laying position. Naruto groaned and raised his head up, pressing one hand firmly against Sauske's chest and glaring at him. "Teme...look what you did"

"What..." he groaned out his reply for his head was hurting him after making contact with the hard floor. Naruto sighed before their eyes fell on the envelop laying on Sasuke's chest, right in front of Naruto. They silently inspected the object before looking into each other's eyes, knowing what the other was thinking, they lunged forward for the poor object, and started to have a serious tug of war with it, Sasuke groaned at him to give up but Naruto just shushed him up after calling him a bastard.

They crawled over, with edges of the white envelope in their grips, now Sasuke on top of him, Naruto's one hand reached out to press against Sasuke's face in order to push him back but Sasuke was too strong.

"Leave...it...bastard"

"Make ...me Usura...ton...kachi, you... have no chance" they toppled once again, with Naruto now sitting on his stomach and snatching the envelope out of his grip, they didn't even notice when the lights in the living room switched on and a shriek was heard. For a second everything became still, as blonde and raven head turned to their sides only to find a shocked Mikoto standing in the door way looking at them, with wide eyes.

"What...what the hell is going on here?" she yelled. And Mikoto never yell no matter how worse the situation is, however the scene in front of her forced her to do such an unspeakable thing.

"Oh hey mother" Sasuke replied his hair clutched in Naruto's hand, and the other was holding onto the cause of their disturbing position, the envelope.

"Sasuke...Naruto-kun, are you two fighting...in my living room?" she huffed out her words, and then looked down at the broken vase, feeling like she was about to faint in any minute now, both boys moved away from each other hurriedly and came to a sitting position on the ground, finally the envelope back in Naruto's hands. Naruto looked down and sighed.

"Ah...Gomen Mikoto-san, it's just your bastard of a son was giving me a hard time here" He flashed one of his most adorable smile and Mikoto smiled back nervously, mouth still gaping though.

"Eh...so I see...S...Sasuke?" she muttered.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just looked away before glaring at the blonde. Naruto smiled more brightly and looked down at the object safe in his hand, although slightly ripped off from the edge. Naruto looked back at Sasuke who threw a blank stare at him before shrugging.

"I should probably go..." Naruto smiled looking at Sasuke, and brought his hand out to ruffle the raven hair affectionately under his fingers. "Sorry teme, but you lost" with that the blonde stood up from there and dashed away in a matter of seconds. Leaving the son and the mother alone in an awkward silence, Sasuke looked at her, lowered his eyes instantly, feeling ashamed.

"Ugh, I'll deal with this later, get up Sasuke...honestly sometimes you both act like children" she brought her hand out to him and Sasuke took it before she brought him up to his feet. She started to dust his clothes and grabbed him from his arms on both sides. "Now you are going to be cleaning the mess you just created, because I already have a lot of work to do...and then you will apologize to Naruto-kun the next time you see him"

"Yes mother" Sasuke replied like he was still a four year old who was feeling ashamed over his actions. Mikoto finally smiled and walked away muttering something under her breath leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke looked around him, and then at the broken vase on the floor, his eyes narrowed in a frown thinking that it was karma, he made Suigetsu clean his office earlier and now it all came back to him. Cursing under his breath he started to set the place back into order before he made Mikoto angrier.

**Stupid dobe, I'll get you next time.**

Naruto barged through the doors of the bakery shop, calling out for Karin who was currently busy serving her orders to the customers, upon his entrance some of the people looked into his direction, not to mention his own cousin who was glaring daggers at him for being noisy as always, however Naruto didn't take notice to any of their expression and grinned at her.

"Karin-chan look look, I got something" he was waving the envelope in the air, the same envelope he was having a fight over with Sasuke a few hours ago. Karin settled her glasses, a vein ticking on her forehead as she gave a sheepish look towards her shocked looking customers before storming towards Naruto who was still waving the object in the air.

"Urgh you are so dead" with that she grabbed the front of his collar and started to drag him into the kitchen, Naruto opened his eyes and watched in surprised, as the next thing he knew he was being thrown on one of the empty stool and Karin was practically screaming at his face for disturbing innocent customers yet again.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, it's not my fault they can't handle a little bit of noise"

"What" the red haired woman roared, but Naruto interrupted her, by standing up and taking her shoulders.

"You will forgive me soon enough once you see what I got for you" He showed her the white envelope and handed it to her, Karin looked at him suspiciously before looking down at it in a curious glance, inspecting the element for a second, her eyes went wide when she saw what was written at the back. Naruto's grin widened as the Uzumaki girl tore open the envelope and brought out a letter, along with it a pay-check, her eyes scanned the letter for few seconds before a smile formed on her face.

"Oh my gosh, this is..."

"Yup, I told you to leave everything to me, Itachi-nii was the best...Karin-chan isn't it great, now you can open your own desert bar back in Okinawa, you don't even have to worry because this business will prosper" he exclaimed happily.

"And with you as my baker..." Naruto nodded fervently, Karin started to laugh and in a jolt of excitement, hugged Naruto close to her chest. "Oh my gosh this is amazing, we can move our business back to my home town, we can make it a full on restaurant, oh gosh this is great Naruto, all our hard work, all this money we have been saving up, everything paid off" Naruto laughed and gave a slight nod as they both pulled away and Karin blew out a sigh.

"I knew you'd be happy Karin-chan" he smiled sweetly at her, Karin smiled back but then knitted her eyebrows. She placed the letter and the check on the table next to her and seriously looked into Naruto's eyes.

"You will come right?" Naruto looked at her and shrugged. Karin closed her eyes and sighed one more time before she gazed up at him with a soft smile. "I am not going to force you, you can make your decision by not going with me, it would be alright, you know you love Tokyo, you were born here and everything, so whatever you'll choose I will understand...and then there's Sasuke..."

"I am kinda torn at the moment actually" Naruto replied quickly before Karin would start talking about the teme, someone he really didn't want to talk about right now. "But I will tell you my decision" Karin looked down from him smiling softly.

"We saved up all this money; you had to sacrifice your education..." Naruto waved his hand carelessly.

"I dropped out right after we found out Okasan was sick, I wanted to save money so she could get better right...it doesn't matter anyway"

"Hm, yeah you are right"

Two years ago, Naruto's mother Uzumaki Kushina was diagnosed with cancer, Naruto who had been saving money for college gave everything up, because his mother's life mattered to him much more, he still remembered how hard those days used to be for him, but he also loved the fact that Sasuke had always been there for him during those times. He still remembered all of Sasuke's support, his comfort, one night when Naruto had been crying alone in his room, Sasuke was the one who found him and held him close till the morning, that was probably the first time he realized his feelings for the raven. And then after an year of struggle Kushina died, leaving a broken hearted Naruto and Karin all alone, Sasuke had been the one to bring back his old self once again, always cheering him up, helping him, supporting him.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, Sasuke is the most amazing person he ever met, how people see him all the time, as the rich handsome son of Fugaku Uchiha, who is always so arrogant and reserved, Naruto on the other hand is the only one to see the different side of the bastard, the gentle side the warm side, perhaps that was the main reason why he fell in love with him so much, Naruto never ever considered a thought of being gay, it was just Sasuke who triggered those feelings out to the surface he couldn't help it. But he could never admit this out loud, Karin was probably the only one who knew...and well, now Sasuke knew as well. This mere thought dreaded Naruto more than anything else, Sasuke was not thinking straight these days.

For some reason Naruto can't help but feel as if Sasuke is really confused about his feelings, the raven has never showed interest in him before, at least not like that, and for the past few days he feels as if his friend is going crazy. Sasuke doesn't know what he's doing, Naruto was afraid if he ever gave himself to the Uchiha, Sasuke would soon realize that it was all just a misunderstanding that he was only trying to be sure about his sexuality, Naruto was afraid whatever Sasuke was feeling it was only there for the time being. Sasuke was straight, he was in love with Sakura...right? Right?

Naruto shook his head and looked up at Karin who was busy reading the letter for the second time, then she glanced up at him and smiled. "Well at least now I know that Sasuke's brother can make it to my list...you know the same list of guys I like to flirt with" she winked and Naruto only laughed nervously.

"Trust me, you don't wanna do that, he may be a lot more kinder than Sasuke but he is the most reserved person I have ever met" he replied and cringed at the thought of Karin throwing her moves at the older Uchiha. Karin waved her hand and started walking away from there but before that she looked back at Naruto with a knowing glance.

"I hope everything's alright between you and Sasuke, I know how you feel Naruto but trust me you cannot cross that line, there will be nothing but trouble if you do that, kay?" Naruto resisted an urge to gulp and sweat formed on his temple. "You hear me Naruto?"

The blonde was only able to give a small nod and lowered his eyes to the floor, Karin left right after that leaving a very confused and broken Naruto alone in the kitchen.

"I am not sure why you are dragging me along with you Sakura, it's your high school reunion party, I wouldn't even know half of the people around" The pink haired girl giggled at the frowning face of her fiance and walked towards him, who was currently sitting on her bed.

"You don't have to know anyone, besides Naruto's going to be there, his friends would be there and it would be good for me if I introduce you to everyone officially as my soon to be husband" she ran her fingers into his hair, brushing them lightly against his soft locks. Sasuke's scowl didn't waver off though he did sigh after she walked away from him and towards the mirror to check herself one last time.

Sasuke watched her, clad in a red colored dress, with pink lace on its border and sleeves, a small pink colored purse was in her other hand, her hair were tied in high pony tail, no doubt Sakura looked amazing in that dress, and it complimented her emerald eyes that were beaming with happiness. Sasuke however didn't notice any of those details, or even if he did he felt nothing by looking at her, any other boy would love to get their hands on her, Sasuke just knew that he can never keep her happy now, not when he...Shaking his head he decided to think of something else before his thoughts once again wander off to his blonde haired dobe, who has made it impossible for him to think straight.

Sakura walked towards him and brushed her fingers against his shoulder, smiling kindly. "I think almost all of the girls population would be swooning over you tonight, I'll just hold your arm tightly so no one can take you away from me" she giggled at her own comment and Sasuke forced a smiled.

He was wearing his usual attire, white shirt, black coat and dress pants, and a black tie, Sakura never complained over his way of dressing because to her Sasuke always looked handsome that way.

"I guess I can say the same about you" Sasuke replied. He stood up from there and Sakura slid her arm around his left one, before they left her room.

To say that Sasuke was pissed would be an understatement, he was furious at this particular moment, as soon as they entered the hall, almost all the girls pushed Sakura away and latched onto Sasuke's arm, flirting and swooning over him just as Sakura had assumed, Sasuke glared at Sakura who scratched her head nervously, and realized what a big mistake it was to bring Sasuke here tonight, all the girls were from her class and after they saw that Uchiha Sasuke was here tonight they didn't waste another chance and jumped on him like leeches.

"Oh my gosh, I wonder how Sakura got her hands on you, honestly there are much prettier girls around Sasuke-kun, you should know better"

"May be she's forcing poor Sasuke-kun...ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Oi, leave him alone already, he's not some price to be won" a distant voice interrupted all the girls, they turned around and found Ino standing there in a dark purple dress with a frown forming on her face. Sasuke sighed and prayed to God to get him out of this mess somehow.

"Nah Ino, you just want Sasuke-kun all to yourself right"

Ino rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hip. "Yeah right, I can have him anytime, now leave him the hell alone, can't you see he's not interested"

"Ino" Sakura was shocked at the blonde's actions; the said blonde looked back at her pink haired companion and winked.

"Don't worry forehead I'll get your fiance out of this mess..." with a smirk she rushed into the crowd pushing all the girls out of her way before Sasuke's mind could register what was happening to him, Ino grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the crowd with force, Sasuke seeing the determined look on the white blonde girl's face and the fact he could at least trust her since he knew her, let himself be pulled by her out of the hoard of girls. Sakura knitted her eyebrows, still confused as to what was going on, she clasped her hand around her left arm when she caught a glimpse of a raven duck-butt head, a smile formed on her face when she realized Ino was rescuing Sasuke from the girls.

"Ino, you are awesome" the white blonde girl looked at her indifferently with her green eyes but few seconds later smiled sweetly.

"Yah, I didn't save him for you, I saved him for me" Ino cried as she latched onto Sasuke's arm, Sasuke's scowl deepened, and Sakura started to fume in anger.

"What...hey get off him he is my fianc "

"Not husband though, so back off forehead"

"Urghh Ino you are so going to get it" the pink haired girl practically screamed and Sasuke was only able to blow out a sigh.

"May be you girls should go and meet with your old friends" Sasuke replied coldly, pissed at both girls and pulling his arm out of Ino's grasp.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll go get something to drink for us, you go ahead and meet with others..." Sasuke assured Sakura and walked away from there, the hall was jam packed full with people and Sasuke hated the fact that he was being stared at so openly. Some were whispering his name, some girls were trying to flutter their eyelashes as he was walking by and he was already losing his patience, he knew it was a bad idea by coming here but he had no other choice when Sakura was being so insistent. He finally grabbed a glass of wine, grabbed a stool and sat on it turning away from the crowd completely.

"Already getting popular with young girls eh?" Sasuke glanced to his side after hearing a familiar voice and was met with a pair of mischievous deep brown colored eyes. Karin smiled at him sweetly while sipping from her drinks, Sasuke's scowl came back before he looked away from her. "Ah same old Sasuke, makes me want to get into your pan..."

"Karin...you are not suppose to be here" Sasuke decided to interrupt her before she could finish that sentence and that made Karin smile more.

"Ah well, I know it isn't my high school reunion neither yours...but Naruto dragged me out here, just like Sakura did with you" that made Sasuke to turn his head towards her again and looked at her, Karin's smile only intensified. "I would love to call him here, but he's a little busy at the moment" the red haired woman pointed somewhere across the hall and Sasuke wordlessly followed her direction. The scene that came up into the line of his vision stiffened him on his place for a whole one minute.

No fucking, freaking way.

Naruto was in the arms of someone else, the blonde was sitting on a chair, wrapped under the arm of a red haired male, who was at this very moment whispering something in his ear, Sasuke's eyes became hard, cold and fist clenched to his sides when Naruto looked like he was giggling. His Naruto...no way.

"What the hell" Sasuke didn't even notice he had uttered those words out loud, but when Karin laughed next to him he tore his gaze away from a despicable sight and glared at Karin hard.

"You look like someone knocked air out of your lungs Sasuke"

Sasuke decided not to say anything, he settled down for a second, replaced his shocked expressions with that same emotionless mask he wore all the time and looked away. Karin glanced at the Uchiha and sighed for a second.

"Gaara, he and Naruto used to be class mates, they were friends, good friends...and now...well now they are boyfriends" Karin replied while looking at his face curiously, Sasuke's expressions did not change, not one bit, however he did turn his head towards her and looked at her with that same bored expression. Karin couldn't help but giggle, man Sasuke was so hard to read.

"You don't look happy" Karin asked, Sasuke shrugged and started sipping from his wine again as he leaned his back by the counter and directly stared at Naruto's direction, Kiba, Shikamaru and others had already joined him there but his gaze was only settled on his blonde, blue eyed lover. Lover?

"Naruto is dating that kid if you want me to be precise...and he's happy"

"I can see that" Sasuke replied monotonously, now looking coldly at the red head boy who was rubbing his hand against Naruto's left arm constantly, gently, smoothly, softly...and fucking seductively, and if that wasn't bad enough, that dobe of his was enjoying that, he was leaning into those touches, he was glancing at his direction and he was constantly smiling.

No one can have him, no one but him, Sasuke had marked him with his touch, Naruto belonged to Sasuke no one else, he is going to rip apart that red head kid if it's the last thing he'd do and he was damn serious about the thoughts he was having in his head, he was already planning on 10 different ways of how to make that son of a bitch suffer, who doesn't know the Uchiha's wrath, and he will show it to him. No one can touch Naruto like Sasuke and no one whispers into his ear, no one finger's his blonde locks, those are all his and only his.

A groan escaped his lips and his eyes narrowed into thin slits, oh yes he will make him suffer dangerously, slowly, that guy will burn under Sasuke's wrath.

Sasuke's eyes wandered back to Naruto and his anger started building up into his body ready to come out at any moment, for a second, blue eyes looked his way, settled on him and looked at him as if surprised to see him here but quickly looked away from him. Oh so the dobe was now playing the ignorant game, Sasuke's hand curled into fist and if he applied anymore force, the glass in his hand would break soon.

Sasuke watched closely as the red head stood up from his seat before patting on Naruto's hair and walked away from there. And that's when Sasuke decided to take his chance.

"Karin hold my drink would you...I have something I need to take care of" the red haired woman blinked at him in confusion and grabbed Sasuke's wine glass.

"Where are you going?"

But Sasuke never replied and walked away from there, Karin didn't miss the tone of malice dripping out of his voice, but as soon as he was gone she decided to leave it and started drinking from his glass instead of hers.

Sasuke strode towards the group of his friends and approached the blonde, the scowl still evident on his face. He could hear Kiba already telling everyone some stupid story that was making no sense at all, but he had other things in mind, as he neared the table, without wasting another time he grabbed the blonde's arm, pulled him up from his chair and turned him around harshly.

Naruto gasped when he felt being pulled roughly by someone and when his blue eyes came in contact with a pair of black one's his breath was caught. Is it possible for someone to look so...so handsome when he's so angry? Damn Sasuke can make him weak to the knees no doubt about it, once he registered what was going on he noticed Sasuke's death grip against his arm, the rest of the group didn't pay attention to them and only thought the Uchiha was here to give his usual greeting to the blonde.

"Can I talk to you outside, alone?" Sasuke's voice was calm, but Naruto didn't miss the venom practically dripping out of his voice.

"Wh...What, you sure...cause we don't talk much anymore every time we are alone..." Naruto tried to yank his arm out of his grip but that only made Sasuke to tighten his hold, their faces were inches apart and Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath against his cheek.

"If you refuse me now, I'll do it right here...Naruto" Sasuke sounded damn serious, and he knew that the Uchiha would kiss him in front of the crowd if he tried to go against his wishes, Naruto had no choice but to nod slightly out of fear from the Uchiha and pain that was shooting all over his left arm because of Sasuke's intense grip around it. And without a word Sasuke pulled him out of the crowd and out into the garden away from people.

What they didn't notice was Naruto's red haired friend Gaara had already seen them walking out and without a doubt his green eyes narrowed into slits.

**To be continued.**

**Muahahaha, possessive Uchiha. *smirks* Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^**


End file.
